Destiny's Price
by Bambi Star
Summary: Everything has a price and Destiny is just find out everything can't go her way. Especially when a secret so big that can ruin all her plans is remembered. A SM/Ranma 1/2 crossover
1. My Best Friend

Time Frame:  
Sailor Moon universe: Two and a half years after Chibi-usa finds   
out whom the scouts are, and that Sailor Moon has the silver imperial   
crystal.   
Ranma ½ universe: Two and a half years later from Vol 36, Story 110  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SM/Ranma][Crossover Fanfic]  
  
[Destiny's Price]  
A Sailor Moon / Ranma 1/2 Crossover  
Prologue - My Best Friend  
Written by Bambi Star  
---------------------  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was up and shining, and there was not a cloud  
visible in the great blue sky. Ikuko was walking home from the shops with   
bags in each hand. Today was her, no, it was Usagi's eighteenth birthday. It   
was also three years since she had found out that her daughter was Sailor   
Moon... Her thoughts was interrupted when she rounded the corner and collided  
with a young woman.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." said the young woman as she kneeled down and quickly picked  
place the items and place it back into the plastic bags. Her long blond hair  
was touching the ground.  
  
"It's ok, it was partially my fault." said Ikuko as she too was picking up   
the items. She looked up at the other lady as her breath caught in her throat  
and she chocked, "U-Usagi?"  
  
The woman froze and looked up meeting her brown eyes, "I'm sorry you must   
have mistaken me for somebody else." She said hastily and abruptly looked   
back down as she began to speed up her pace. "Um... here." She half-thrust  
and half-gave the bag back to her before she stood up, turned around and   
sprinted away, her long blond hair flowing behind her.  
  
Ikuko stood up, holding the bags close to her chest as she remembered the   
past with a haunted look in her dark blue eyes. The sadness and pain held no  
end to her guilt. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Usagi... I'm sorry."   
Tears flowing down from her eyes as she recorded what happened about two and   
a half years ago.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Ikuko stared at her daughter, no Sailor Moon in shock. "You can't be my   
daughter."  
  
Sailor Moon took a step forward and tried to reach out for her, "Mum..."  
  
"No, my daughter is a normal girl." said Ikuko backing away.  
  
"I am your daughter." said Sailor Moon meekly.  
  
Ikuko swallowed and then commanded, "Then you must give up being Sailor Moon  
forever."  
  
"Wh - What?" asked Sailor Moon, her voice trembling, "Y... you can't mean   
that... I'm still Usagi... your daughter...."  
  
Ikuko folded her arms over her chest trying to show a cool, commanding   
posture while visibly shaking, "You... either choose to never be Sailor Moon   
again... or... or you'll be disowned... from the T-T-Tsukino f-family..."  
//Please don't make me do this. Just give it up.\\ thought Ikuko.  
  
Tears started to form in Sailor Moon's eyes, "B... but... mom... it's my  
destiny... I'm the one... I have to...." She looked away.  
  
"W-What about the other Sailor Scouts?" asked Ikuko, "What about them? Why   
can't they just do the job themselves? Huh? Why can't they?"  
  
"B... but even if I didn't have my powers... I'll still fight..." stammered  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"It's not about that!" screamed Ikuko leaving her cool, "You betrayed me! You  
betrayed the trust I placed in you!"  
  
Sailor Moon's lower lips trembled and her whole body to started to shake.   
"Mum..." she said meekly once again trying to reach out to her mother.  
  
"NO!" yelled Ikuko, "I am not your mother anymore. You lost me when you   
became _Sailor Moon_. From now on you at not my daughter." Sailor Moon's body  
shook violently as tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes wavered with pain  
and hurt with endless depth. Ikuko continued, "Leave!" She pointed to the   
door and refused to look at her daughter any longer as anger, betrayal and  
hurt filled her.  
  
Sailor Moon took once more look and bolted from the house unable to see any  
more hated directed towards her. It was only then when Ikuko heard the front  
door closed that she realised what she had done. She crumbled to the ground   
sobbing.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
Ikuko wiped her tears away and started to walk home to her new apartment   
where she lived alone. Her son and husband had left her after a few days   
realising what she had done. She had just decided to move out of her parents  
home and move back into Juuban.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A black hair man sat down waiting impatiently for his friend to come home. It  
was her eighteenth birthday and they were planning to have a surprised party   
for her over at Minako's place. His blue-grey eyes harden. She had been upset  
since her mother had disowned her but he still remained at her side. She had   
learnt his secret as he had learnt hers, when they met up again after several  
years.  
  
It was then he heard someone crying and keys rattling outside the door.   
(Crying?) he thought as he peered through the peep hole and then quickly   
unlocked the door, opening it when a blond blur ran into his hard chest. He  
quickly closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms protectively around  
her. "Usa? What's wrong?"  
  
She continued to cry, her heart wrenching cries. "I... I saw... her..." His  
eyes harden as steel and he hugged her tighter.  
  
"Shhh..." he said soothing, "It's alright, just let it all out." Usagi   
wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and cried harder. After a few   
minutes she fell asleep in his arms. He sighed and placed an hand behind her  
knee and the other behind her neck and headed her for bedroom. She grasped   
onto his shirt and mumbled in her sleep. He gently laid her down removing her  
shoes he placed the blanket over her. "I better cancel the party than."  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed and picked up the phone, dialling a number.   
"Hello?" said a cheerful voice at the other end.  
  
He winced, "Hi it's me. We have to cancel the party tonight. Usa-chan saw her  
mother today."  
  
Minako paused, "I understand... do you want me to tell the others?"  
  
"No." he said, "Please don't we don't need anymore people upset today." he   
then paused and came up with something, "Why don't you pretend to be Usagi?  
All you have to do is let your hair down and changed your fringe a little.   
That way the others wouldn't find out. And we can tell them later on, in the  
next few days. I'm sure they'll understand. After all, you guys did work so   
hard on it and it would be a real disappointment for the others."  
  
"I... I don't know..." said Minako.  
  
"Plleeeaaaassssseeeeeee?" he pleaded in the best voice he could. "Usa-chan   
wouldn't be angry. But she would be if she found out that you didn't pretend  
to be her. Besides you can give her the presents maybe tomorrow."  
  
Minako sighed, "No, but if they get angry. It's all your fault ok?"  
  
He laughed, "Alright Mina-chan. You got yourself a deal."  
  
"And you must give Usagi a cake." said Minako.  
  
"Sure, sure, sure." he said with a wave as a hand, "Piece of cake."  
  
He could _see_ that Minako was smiling a little. "Ok, I'll just pretend that  
you're my boss and I have to go and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.   
Ok boss?"  
  
"Ok," he said, "Just make sure your _real_ boss doesn't call and don't worry,  
I'll watch over Usa-chan."  
  
Minako sighed, "Ok, bye..."  
  
"Yeah, bye." he replied as he hung up. He sat there for a while then turned   
and looked at the sleeping figure of a young woman. He couldn't believe how  
much her body changed since three years ago. She had gone through her growing  
spurt and was even taller than him in his old height. Muscles were visible  
on her slim figure since he started to train her 'more' martial arts. Her  
eyes had darkened and her hair had become silkier. She had long dark lashes   
and creamy skin. Overall her body would have been a competition against one   
of his previous fiancées.  
  
Usagi turned around in her bed and mumbled, "Ranma..."  
  
He looked at her and his eyes softened as he leaned in and gave her a kiss   
on the forehead. He brushed her fringe from her face and whispered, "I'm here  
Usa..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru entered his apartment, it had been almost three years since he last   
came home and saw _her_. He sat down on a chair in the dark, his apartment   
was dusty and dirty. He opened his suitcase and took out a photo frame. He   
brushed his thumb over his last girlfriend as a tear fell onto the glass and  
he whispered, "Usako... Happy birthday..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kyaaa!" yelled Akane as she bought her hand down angrily at the bricks.   
"This is all that baka's fault! Why did he have to leave?"  
  
Nabiki entered the dojo with dark rings under her eyes, "Akane... I think we  
should move to another area where no one who know us." Akane stopped and   
looked up at her sister as she continued, "I've talked to daddy and Kasumi  
about this already and they agree."  
  
Akane stood up and looked at her sister in the eye, "And where do you suppose  
we should move to?"  
  
"Juuban..." started Nabiki, "They have a good university there that we can go  
to. And it's not that... expensive."  
  
"Juuban?" asked Akane pondering, "Isn't that where the Sailor Scouts are   
mostly at?"  
  
Nabiki nodded her head, "Yeah... but it's better there than here."  
  
Akane looked down at the ground as tears started to flow in her eyes, "It's  
all my fault... if I hadn't lost Ranma, then none of this would have   
happened. We could have been happy together but... but I was always too   
angry. And... and now, everyone is turning away from us..."  
  
Nabiki walked towards her and placed her arms around her younger sister, "It  
would get better."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"You baka! You're hopeless! Always turning up late, and when you do make it  
to our meetings you never pay attention anyway! Why do you even bother turn-  
ing up the first place? I'll make a far better leader than you would ever   
be." yelled Rei.  
  
"Rei! There is no need to be that harsh." said Ami.  
  
"I think I'll be a better leader, after all I've been a Sailor Scout longer  
than any one of you." stated Minako folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Makoto smirked, "You and Usagi are so alike that it's like we still had the  
same leader."  
  
Minako frowned at her friend, "I'll take that as an insult." No one notice as  
Usagi sneak out.  
  
"Anyway Usagi, do you still want to be leader?" asked Artemis turning around   
where she had been standing.  
  
"Usagi?" asked Luna, "Where is that girl? I thought she was here a second   
ago."  
  
"Oh no!" cried Ami in realisation, just remembering that Usagi heard every-  
thing they had said. "You must have really hurt her feelings! We have to find  
her!"  
  
They ran outside and saw a faint outline of their friend seating on a roof   
with her hair blowing. She stood up and looked down at them, her face showing  
no emotions. She then turned around and paused for a while before she leaped   
onto the next rooftop and towards the horizon. Everyone skit to a stop.  
  
"We lost her..."  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
*** Another Flashback ***  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't angry, she was furious. She stared at the trees and smiled  
gleefully, she now had a target. She took her tiara and flung it at the tree  
without saying the magic words the tiara turned into a glowing disc. As she  
threw the frisbee like tiara she begun to think. (Why do I have to be Sailor  
Moon.) She caught her tiara and placed it back on her forehead. She threw out  
a forward punch, (Why can't someone else be Sailor Moon.) She sent a round-  
house kick, (Why does everyone expect me to always be there?) She leaped up   
into the air and spun around as she extended her leg out. She was growing   
depressed, (Why do I have a horrible destiny?) She did a leg swipe, (I hate   
my life.)  
  
Sailor Moon leaped up again and flipped, extended her leg as she flew through  
into the tree branches and landed a few metres away from where she begun at.  
She started to glow silver as she closed her eyes the depression started to   
really get to her. "Why... can't..." She opened her eyes and screamed, "I   
HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!!!" She threw up an uppercut into the air as a huge pillar  
of energy surrounded her and flew into the sky.   
  
She felt all her energy drained as the pillar disappeared but she still   
needed to remove the anger, hurt and pressure. She started to punch at the   
tree, ignoring the pain as her hand started to glow red and it started to   
burn the tree. "And they say 'Sailor Moon have everything' or 'Oh Sailor   
Moon, I wish I was her.' 'Sailor Moon's so lucky she gets a really cute guy  
rescuing her.'" Sailor Moon started to kick at the tree, "If they want to be  
Sailor Moon so much then why don't they be her than?"  
  
Her knees started to go weak and she turned around and slid down to the   
ground. She sat against a tree and she buried her face in her arms as she   
bought her legs closer to her. She started to sob, not one of her normal   
wails, but a heart-breaking, body racking but silence cry. It started to rain  
to end to her horrible day. "Why can't I be just a normal teenager. With   
loving friends and family."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma-chan sighed, it was one of her bad days. It seemed like things would   
never change around her... eh him. He fought with Akane at least four times  
in the last hour. Ryoga came into town and attacked him about he's usual   
'cause of you I've seen hell.' Then the Kunos both tried to kill and marry/  
date him. Shampoo tried to get him to eat ramen with a hidden love potion in  
it. Ukyo force feeding him with her okinomiyaki and then later Mousse appears  
and starts to attack him about 'stealing his beloved Shampoo.' And then   
finally coming home to a demon head Soun and a annoying panda. And here, his   
'friends' thought he enjoyed having girls also around him. He's be lucky if   
he could it least find one delicate girl that he'll like.  
  
Ranma-chan sighed again as she trotted in the rain going deep into a forest   
as mud splashed onto her black pants. She wondered if there was anyone in the  
world that understood how he felt and how he just wanted a normal life. No   
fiancées, no stupid curse, no crazy people after him and no promise keeping  
him away his own mother.  
  
Suddenly she saw a huge silver chi pillar as she ran to the site. She slid to  
a halt as she watched Sailor Moon take all her frustration on the tree. And   
then Sailor Moon collapsing against the tree crying. Her heart broke, one of  
the most known super heroines was crying in front of her. No one unable to   
understand her, and be able to give her what she wanted most from the world   
and that everyone took for granted.  
  
Ranma hesitantly approached her, suddenly she looked up and their eyes met.  
Sapphire blue eyes meeting with sky blue eyes. (Those eyes look familiar.)  
Sailor Moon wiped her eyes and stood up, starting to walk towards the red  
hair who was only an inch shorter. "Ranma?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
(How?) thought Ranma-chan when it finally hit her, "Usagi!"   
  
Sailor Moon hugged her, "It's been a while, Ranma-chan."  
  
Ranma awkwardly hugged back as she suddenly pulled out and asked the younger   
girl, "When?" She gestured to her Sailor Uniform. Before she knew it, Sailor  
Moon grabbed her arm and they both leaped up into a tree seating on a branch  
dangling their legs.  
  
"Last year, some talking cat..." Ranma-chan shuddered, "named Luna gave me   
this brooch." She pointed to the one of her bow and continued, "And got me  
to transform. Found Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and finally Venus came to   
us. Found one I was the Moon Princess we were looking for and I fell in love  
with my worst enemy who was Tuxedo Mask that always saved me. Went to the   
North Pole where I said my friends die. Then defeated Queen Beryl of the  
negaverse. Everyone died, then resurrected having no memories. Enemies came  
from outer space, Luna reawakens Sailor Moon, later the other scouts as well.  
Finally other we won, Tuxedo Mask finally remembers who he is. I fell in love  
with him yet again. On our first date some pink hair girl falls out of the  
sky, have new enemies called the Black Moon or something like that. Then   
later I get dumped by Mamoru, Tuxy for no apparent reason. Pink child claims  
to my cousin while really trying to get my crystal, which there is no way  
I'm telling anyone where it is. Got four ex-evil sisters on our side and   
I lost my home. You?" blabbed Sailor Moon, she didn't want to talk about the  
earlier events... with the girls.  
  
"Not much, found that Ucchan is one of my fiancées, Akane and Shampoo also my  
fiancées. Have this stupid curse, and I can't see mum in my real form because  
of it. People trying to kill or marry me. No one cares how I feel and just   
treats me as a prize." said Ranma-chan. "I'm thinking of leaving."  
  
Sailor Moon thought for a while then answered, "I feel the same expect for  
feeling like a prize one." Then she asked, "Wanna live together? I've gonna   
get my own apartment now."  
  
Ranma-chan thought for a while then smiled softly, "Yeah, I would like that."  
Then her usual cocky grin appeared, "That would show them!"  
  
Sailor Moon laughed as they both dangled their feet and looked up as the   
rain stopped and the clouds disappeared leaving a beautiful full moon to   
shine down on them.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
*** Another Flashback ***  
  
"Where were you, hentai?" growled Akane as held a mallet in her hand and her   
battle flared up. "You got some explaining to do."  
  
He smiled cockily as Akane frowned. "Why should I explain myself to an uncute  
tomboy like you for?"   
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" yelled Akane as swung her mallet to punt him but he grabbed  
it out of her hands, angrily.  
  
"Listen you little b***h, I've had with you." growled Ranma with fury in his   
eyes as Akane took a step back fearfully, she never really saw him this angry  
before as his dark blue battle aura appeared. "First day we met, I saw you   
as a nice girl who had a kind heart. Someone who I could befriend, someone I  
could have trust. But then you found out I was _boy_." He sneered at the word  
'boy'. "And accused me as a pervert. In response I called you as an uncute  
tomboy. And you always mallet me, blamed me. This time I'm not going to   
stand here and allow you to punt me again."  
  
"Everyday you say I am not your fiancé good, 'cause _I_ don't _want_ to be   
your fiancé." he grinned, "I save you all the time and you repay me but   
trying to kill me." he then sobered, "Well Akane, congratulations you   
managed to push me too far. Ja na." he started to walk away when Akane caught  
his arm.  
  
"Please," she pledged with tears flowing in her eyes, "c-can't we talk about?  
C-can't you give me a-a second chance, please Ranma?"  
  
Ranma ripped his arms away from her refusing to look at her and Akane fell to  
the ground and she crawled to him, "Please Ranma..." her voice was breaking  
as tears splashed down onto the hard unfeeling cold ground. "Please don't   
go." she begged.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "No Akane, I gave you and everyone else a year already.  
It's time to move on. And for once, I'm doing what _I_ want." He walked away  
as Akane broke down.  
  
"Ranma, no... I-I love you..." she cried, but it was too late he was already  
gone.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma woke up with a start and immediately sat up. What was he doing in Usa's  
bed? He could tell it was hers because of the cherry blossom scent on her   
pillow. If he was on her bed, than where was she? He peered at the alarm   
clock at her bedroom drawer, it was 10:30pm. He stood up and stretched,   
better find his best friend.  
  
He exited the room and headed for the kitchen as he watched his friend eating  
ice-cream straight from the container. "How are you feeling now, Usa-chan?"  
he asked as he sat across from her. Her hair was a mess, he could tell that   
she was really upset.  
  
She shrugged and continued to eat slowly, "Don't know. How am I meant to   
feel?" She sighed and placed down the spoon and looked up at him. "Want some?  
I'm in no mood to finish the rest." She placed her spoon back into the   
container and pushed it over to Ranma and stood up. "I think I'm going out  
again."  
  
Ranma took the spoon out of the container and closed the lid, "Wait, I'll go  
with you." He stood up and went to the sink to place the spoon down and then   
to the fridge.  
  
"Ah no..." said Usagi, then she hesitated, "Ah, ok..."  
  
Ranma smiled at her and pushed her into her bedroom, "Now go and look   
pretty." Usagi smiled weakly at him then closed her door.  
  
Ranma looked at the time and grinned, (I guess she's going to make it to the   
party after all.) He went to the phone and dialled Mina's number, "Halaoo?"  
asked the person on the other line. The background was loud and noisy.  
  
"Mina?" asked Ranma confused, "Don't tell me you're drunk. You're not even   
eighteen yet."  
  
"Yea, tha others found out." slurped Mina, "They not angry. Goodnight." He  
heard a crash and Ranma flinched as the receiver dropped. He then heard some-  
one picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ranma?" asked Makoto.  
  
Ranma scratched his head and laughed, "Ah, hi Mako-chan..."  
  
"Hey, it's ok." said Makoto, "Just bring the _real_ birthday girl over."  
  
Ranma sighed with relief, "Hey thanks."  
  
"Sure, see ya here." said Mako as she hung up. Ranma hung up and paused for a  
second before turning around, "U-Usagi... I didn't know you were there..."  
  
Usagi was wearing a blue knee-length dress with a large yellow sunflower on   
it. She grinned at him, "Relax, I knew about it already. After all, I did it  
for you last year."  
  
Ranma sighed and held out his hand, "Ok then, birthday girl. Let's party!"  
  
Usagi grinned even wider as she took his hand and they left the building.  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? E-mail me at salee@crosswinds.net and please visit my page  
at http://anime02.n3.net  



	2. A Brand New Start

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used   
without permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SM/Ranma][Crossover FanFic]  
  
[Destiny's Price]  
A Sailor Moon / Ranma 1/2 Crossover  
Part One - A Brand New Start  
Written by Bambi Star  
---------------------  
  
Up above the skies and on the kami's plane Destiny smiled. Everything was   
going to go back to normal. She then frowned, at least she hoped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday morning:  
  
"Argghhhh!" Usagi vomited out whatever she had last night as she placed a   
hand on her blanket to cover her almost bare chest.  
  
Ranma stepped back away from her while holding the bucket that she was   
using. "How are you feeling now?" asked Ranma as he placed the bucket down   
as soon as she laid back down.  
  
She placed her hand on her head and moaned, "The way people feel when they   
have an hangover." She peered at him, "How come you're all well?"  
  
Ranma avoided looking at her in the eyes and muttered, "My body's reaction to  
alcohol or drugs are faster than normal people's."  
  
Usagi slowly sat up, wrapping her body around her blanket, "Then tell me what  
happened last night. The last thing I remember was that we were heading home,  
and... that's all I can remember."  
  
"I rather not talk about it." said Ranma as he turned around and was about to  
leave her room.  
  
"Hey wait." started Usagi as she tried to get out of her bed but her being   
Usagi, forgot that she was wrapped in her blanket and she tripped. She was  
landing head first towards the blanket of her vomit as her blankets became  
loose to reveal that she was wearing a dark blue bra. "Ah!" cried out Usagi.  
"No!" Suddenly one strong hand caught her shoulder while the other removed   
the bucket. Usagi looked up and sighed with relief. "Thanks, Ran."  
  
He smiled down at her, "Be more careful Usa." Then he smirked as he ruffled  
her hair, "Or is that brain of yours turning into mush?"  
  
"You jerk!" cried out Usagi as she was about to land a punch on him when he  
released her and ran out. "Hey!" yelled out Usagi as she placed her hands on  
the ground and flipped herself off the bed and into an upright position. "Get  
back here!" All her pervious thoughts of what happened last night left her   
mind.  
  
Laughter could be heard around the apartment building.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Tendos walked and looked around at their possibly new home, "How's this?"  
asked Nabiki. "It's the best I could get and hopefully with Akane's and mine   
scholarships it would be able to pay for the rent until I can get a job."  
  
The house was a lot like their old one only it was newer. In fact it was   
exactly the same design. "How much is the rent?" asked Akane.  
  
Nabiki looked at her papers and spoke up, "7,000 yens per fortnight."  
  
Akane looked worried, "Are you sure we can afford it?"  
  
"Yeah..." muttered Nabiki, "I've got to talk to the agent to see if I can   
reduce the price." She walked out of the house and walked towards the pay  
booth reluctantly, just dragging her wore-out shoes on the ground. She took   
out a business card and dialled a number.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi got out of the showers wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a sleeve-  
less white top that were smeared with dry black oil. Her hair was pulled all  
back and was tied up into a ponytail. Ranma had left to visit his parents in  
Nerima and was returning tomorrow night. Usagi sighed as she picked up her  
pager and hooked it onto her jeans. She wore her sneakers, picked up her keys  
and closed the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Usagi." said an mid-30's age man, who had brown hair and eyes as he   
looked up from his watch. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry boss." sighed Usagi, in the background there were various loud metal   
clinging sounds and drill sounds. "I was trying to get over the hangover."  
The air was filled with dust particles and it was harmfully to inhale it   
much, the area was much under construction.  
  
Her boss then smiled, "Happy birthday Usagi, but don't expect to get more   
pay." He tossed her a safety helmet, glasses, an orange safety vest and ear   
plugs.  
  
Usagi grinned as she caught the objects, "Sure boss." She walked to him and   
gave her pager to him. "See ya later." She walked away in the dust cloud as   
she wore the objects.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gendo sighed as he shook his head, "I'm sorry but 6,580 yens is my final   
offer." Nabiki and Gendo was seating in his office arranging the cost of the  
rent fees.  
  
Nabiki nodded defeated, "Can't I-I just talk to the owner?"  
  
He hesitated, "They are quite young and they might need the money... But you  
did say your last name was Tendo?" Nabiki nodded and he looked at his   
computer screen and sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll give one of the owners a   
call on her pager."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." said Nabiki as she stood up and gratefully  
bowed.  
  
Gendo raised a hand and she sat back down embarrassed. He dialled a number   
and spoke to the operator.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Touji looked at Usagi's pager in surprise. He read at the message then leaped  
up to his feet.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes." smiled Gendo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was speeding in her blue and black motorbike towards Forestor's agents.  
She remembered Ranma mentioning to her that if a Tendo of the Anything Goes-  
School of Martial Arts wanted to rent their house then they should be able to  
rent it for free at least for three months... because he owed them a lot. Her  
blond fringe was covering her eyes as she quickly brushed it away from her   
visor at a red traffic light. (I need a haircut,) she thought, (Or at least  
grow it out.)  
  
She then hit the accelerator and after a few minutes she parked her bike and   
walked inside a building with a sign saying, 'Forestor's Agents'. Un-  
consciously she asked herself if she was looking presentable. She had been   
allowed to use the showers at her work place and she now wore a black tight   
leather pants and loose jacket on top of her white top. Her leather boots   
made a tap and her ponytail hair swayed side to side as she walked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru sighed as he slumbered into his chair in the dark and looked at his   
job description sheet. He would be teaching at Tokyo University, one of the   
hardest university to enter. He hoped that he wouldn't see her that soon.  
"Usako..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nabiki and Gendo was talking about the house when a beautiful gracefully   
blond hair woman clad in leather black walked in. The two stood up. "Usagi   
this is Nabiki Tendo, she is interested in renting your house." Introduced  
Gendo.  
  
Usagi stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you." Nabiki shook her leather gloved  
hair. They sat back down.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san." said Nabiki.   
  
"Usagi-chan would do." She sat down crossed legged in the seat and then asked  
Nabiki, "Tell me about yourself, Nabiki-chan."  
  
"Well..." started Nabiki, "I'm nineteen years old, I have a younger sister   
name Akane and an older sister named Kasumi." Mentally, Usagi was ticking off  
a checklist. "My father's name is Soun and my mother died a few ago."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Does anyone in your family work?"  
  
Nabiki hesitated, "Akane and I are receiving scholarships from Tokyo Univer-  
sity. Everyone is currently looking for a job. I specialise in finance.  
Akane and father are both martial artists and are planning to use that skill  
to find a job, hopefully become an instructor for an dojo. Kasumi specialise  
in taking care of the family. We're staying at the local hotel right now."   
She then added hastily, "We hope to be able to have a new home."  
  
"So, why did you leave the area you came from?" asked Usagi innocently.  
  
"We used to live in Nerima, where everything was weird." half-lied Nabiki,   
"So, we decided to get away. It was getting dangerous."  
  
Usagi thought for a while then asked, "You mentioned that your sister and   
father are martial artists." When Nabiki nodded she continued, "What school  
are they from and is it only your family who studies it?"  
  
"The school is called the Any-thing Goes School of Martial Arts. The Saotomes  
and Tendos are the ones who were trained under schools by their master."   
Nabiki explained. She watched the exchange between Usagi and Gendo as Usagi   
smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"Ok," started Usagi turning back to her, "tell me about Ranma Saotome."  
  
Nabiki was surprised was an understatement, "You know Ranma?"  
  
Usagi laughed, it was like tinkle bells, "Yes, quite well actually. We're  
partners in this house, actually it was his idea to build it two years ago."  
She stopped laughing, "We've been living together for two and a half years   
now." Nabiki started to grow depressed, (Now I know I'll never be able to   
afford it. Ranma must really hate us now.) Usagi caught her expression, "But  
hey, Ranma always had a soft heart when it comes to the Tendos."  
  
Nabiki looked up surprised as she continued, "So, here's the deal. You can   
rent it for free for three months, but after that you have to pay for the   
full rent fees after that."  
  
"Thanks a lot." said Nabiki relieved. "What do I need to do now?"  
  
"Just sign here." said Gendo as he handed her a form.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma waited patiently for the door to open. "Hello mother." Nodoka Masaki   
hugged her son. Then looked around.  
  
"You came alone this time? Where's Usa-chan?" asked Nodoka as she closed the  
door and placed a hand on her large stomach.  
  
"She's busy with work." said Ranma.  
  
"You should be in work as well." scolded Nodoka, "You place too much stress   
on her. Being a model, singer and mechanic."  
  
"But..." started Ranma then nodded and held his head down in shame, "Yes   
mother."  
  
Nodoka patted him on the back, "Ok, now make your 9 months pregnant mother a  
cup of tea."  
  
Ranma looked up and grinned, "Yes ma'am." They entered the kitchen, Nodoka  
sat down as Ranma placed the kettle on the stove. He sat down and asked,   
"Where's pop?"  
  
Nodoka smiled, "Your father is at our dojo teaching his classes."  
  
Ranma grinned, "I'm planning to go and help him out tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, it's a perfect practice before you have your own classes and students."  
said Nodoka. Then she had a sparkle in her eyes as she leaned towards her   
son, "Tell me son, when to you plan to move to the next step with Usagi?"  
  
Ranma's ears reddened, "Mum! We're just really close friends. That's all."  
  
Nodoka smiled at her son, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A raven hair woman wearing a white and red shinto uniform was seating in   
front of a fire. Her eyes snapped up as she stood up and clenched her fists,  
"They're back." She then frowned and opened her communicator, "Everyone meet  
at Usa-chan's university on Monday, I've got some news. It's on the nega-  
verse..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday night:  
  
Ranma yawned as he unlocked the door to his apartment and stumbled in.   
"Welcome home Ran-chan." said Usagi as she watched his locked up the door.  
She stood up from the couch and approached him, "I saw Nabiki today."  
  
That caught his attention, "Oh? What did she want?" Ranma started to walk to  
the kitchen as Usagi followed him.  
  
"She wanted to rent our house, I told her what you wanted me to tell her."  
said Usagi as Ranma opened the fridge and took out the milk carton. "You   
know, about the 3 months rent free?" He nodded then drunk out of the carton.  
"So, yeah..." She trailed off as Ranma crushed the carton and threw it into  
the bin. "What's wrong Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked at her seriously, "Mum's gone to the hospital, something's wrong  
with her. It may affect the baby."  
  
"Oh." started Usagi, "If, if you want to stay with your mum tonight... I'll   
take the notes for your classes tomorrow."  
  
Ranma shook his head and smiled at her, "Thanks Usa-chan. But don't worry  
about it." He yawned, "I think I'll just go to sleep right now." He then  
closed his eyes and trotted to his room. Usagi just sighed as she turned the  
light off after him and walked to her own room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday afternoon:  
  
"Ranma Masaki, please report to the front desk immediately!" blurted out the  
loud speakers startling Akane.   
  
"Ranma?" she whispered softly.  
  
She then heard an some movement a few seats in front of her and saw a tall,  
muscular, pigtail hair 'man' standing up. Her breath caught in her throat as  
she saw him turn around to talk to the person seating beside him to the left.  
Even though she could see half of his face she immediately recognized him   
as Ranma, him being the only person to wear his hair in a pigtail. He then   
moved to the stairs beside him to his right and leaped down the stairs. No   
one batted an eye at him.   
  
"Sorry teach." he said as the lecturer smiled and nodded before he ran out.  
The lesson continued on as if nothing had happened but Akane couldn't think  
anymore. All she could think about was, (T-that was Ranma... What is he doing  
here? Did he sees me? Does he remember me? I-I...) her brain trailed off as  
the bell rang and indicated for lunch.  
  
Everyone started to leave expect for Akane who was frozen in spot and the   
blond hair girl no woman who was seating next to Ranma. "Stupid jerk, leaving  
all his books for me to carry." Akane heard the woman muttered loudly. She   
saw her place the papers into her backpack, before swinging it behind onto   
her back.  
  
"Usagi!" called a blue hair woman at the door.  
  
The blond hair woman look up, "Ami-chan!" She then bounced down the stairs  
excitedly. As she was about to throw her arms around the blue hair woman   
Ami, she froze. Usagi looked down and then up in a blushing face and then   
squealed.  
  
"Congratulations, Ames." she said as she hugged her, but not that tightly, "I  
would never thought you'll the first the one to be pregnant." Amy blushed   
even further. "I thought maybe Makoto or Minako..."  
  
"What?" came a new voice.  
  
"I heard my name." came yet another voice.  
  
Usagi squealed in happiness, "Mina-chan! Mako-chan! You're both here."  
  
"Don't forget us." came a muscular voice.  
  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-chan! Rei-chan! Setsuna-san! Hotaru-chan!" Usagi hugged   
everyone happily, "You're all here!"   
  
"Even Mamoru..." said the short blond hair woman who looked like a man   
darkly.  
  
"Haruka." scolded the aqua hair woman, Michiru.  
  
Usagi looked unfazed and smiled even brightly, "Come on, gang. Let's grab   
some lunch."  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked the raven hair woman, Rei. "We all but Ami just  
saw you 3 nights ago at your birthday party. Or is the alcohol making your   
brain all mashed up?"  
  
"REI!" Everyone laughed as they walked away.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane felt a twinge of envy and longingness to belong in a group like that.   
And all the women were beautiful in their own ways. She absently twirled her  
long black-purple hair around her finger.  
  
She started to headed out of the room when the blond hair woman, Usagi ran   
back in and picked up something on her desk. Usagi then looked up and noticed  
her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino, you're Akane Tendo, one of the new   
students right?"  
  
Akane nodded, (How did she know?) "Yes I am, how did you know?"  
  
"Oh, I met your sister Nabiki on Saturday. She said that you and her were   
attending this university." said Usagi as she approached her, "You want to   
come and eat with my friends?"  
  
"I, um... my sister might be waiting for me..." said Akane trailing off.  
  
"Oh it's alright." said Usagi, "She's with my friends right now."  
  
Akane then smiled, (Maybe, I get a chance to have my own friends.) "Ok,   
sure."  
  
"Great." smiled Usagi as the two women headed out of the room together.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So tell us how you guys met Ranma?" asked Minako.  
  
"Well..." started Nabiki. "It started three and a half years ago when our dad  
called to tell us about the engagement. We expected a boy and a man but in-  
stead we saw a panda and a red hair girl..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And that's what happened." said Nabiki.  
  
Usagi looked at Akane, "Although I don't completely agree with your punish-  
ments, Akane-chan." Akane looked down but Usagi haven't finished, "I believe  
Ranma deserves what he gets half of the time." Rei glared at the two Tendos  
cursing them in her mind.  
  
Akane looked up, "So Usagi-chan, how did you meet Ranma?"  
  
"Well it started..."  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
A six-year-old Usagi was lost with only with her backpack and clothes,   
"Mummy!" she screamed scared as she hugged her body. Her clothes were all   
smeared with mud and she was soaked to her bones. "Ahcoo!" Thunder roared   
above her as she ran under a tree and started to cry. She rocked herself   
saying, "Usagi big girl, Usagi big girl, Usagi big..." As a lightning flashed  
in the distance she shrieked and buried her face in her chest trying to block  
out the sounds, but it was no use and Usagi was still crying.  
  
"Meow..." Usagi looked up to look for a cat but saw a boy her age instead.   
The boy had black hair tied in a pigtail and was wearing a white gi. He was  
down on all fours and was also smeared with mud and also blood. "Meow." he   
said again as he circled her and the tree.  
  
Usagi sniffed and watched him confused, "H-here k-kit... kitty..." she   
hesitantly reached out for him. The boy eyed her hand then looked at her in   
the eyes. At that age, Usagi didn't question why a boy was looking like a  
cat. Suddenly he pounced on her and Usagi cried out in fear but he just laid  
in her lap staring up at her. She started to calm down and stare at back at   
him. He then got off her lap and she notice that he looked very hungry as he  
started sniffing her backpack.  
  
Usagi took her backpack off and looked in, "Daddy always said to have food in  
your bag." Usagi giggled as she pulled out a loaf of bread. The boy walked   
towards her on his hands and as he was only to eat the bread, he drew back.  
"Here take it." Usagi tore a bit of bread and placed it in his mouth. "Kitty,  
you eat funny." Usagi giggled as she gave him more bread and he gratefully   
ate. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, what's yours?"  
  
The boy didn't answer and looked at her as if he didn't know what she was   
talking about. After a few minutes the boy sat on his legs and tilted his   
head back and stuck his tongue out collecting the raindrops. Usagi giggled   
and copied him as she sat on her hind legs and stuck out her tongue. They   
then both started to chase each other around in the mud.  
  
Suddenly thunder roar and Usagi stopped playing and started crying again. The  
boy growled at the sky angrily then walked towards Usagi protectively. Usagi   
sniffed and started to scratched his under his neck as he purred. "You're   
funny kitty." Usagi then yawned and walked back under the tree and smiled as  
she notices that the boy was following her. The boy then crawled into her lap  
and cuddled against her body as they both kept each other warm. The boy then  
looked at her and kissed her before cuddling again. Eventually the rain   
stopped and they both soon fell asleep.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
Usagi blushed and Akane notice and felt sadden, (Ranma was just recalling a  
memory from his childhood. He never loved me.) Usagi then sighed, "But by   
next morning, he was gone and my parents hugged me. But a few years later I   
met him... *cough* eh, I mean her. She was running away from the amazons when  
a panda was pulling her and was holding a sign saying, 'Come on Ranma!' So   
that's how I found out his name was Ranma."  
  
"How did you know it was the same boy?" asked Akane, "And when did you tell   
him your name?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't until about two and a half years ago that I realised that he  
was the boy." started Usagi. "I first I didn't know it was him and he was in   
his curse form at that moment so I called him Ranma. He seemed to know me as  
he called me Usagi... Oh and about my name, I told him when he was in his cat  
form." Usagi looked at her confused.  
  
Akane clenched her fists as thoughts ran through her head, "So Ranma 'does'  
remember what he did in his cat forms."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Actually no, he couldn't remember what he did in his   
cat form after he became cursed. He said it was something about have too many  
different forms."  
  
"Oh..." said Akane as she unclenched her fists. (Look at me, going all angry  
at him again for no reason.) She looked like she was going to cry when the   
bell rang. Everyone stood up as Akane tried to hide her tears. "Well... off   
to class..." she said cheerfully.  
  
Nabiki groaned as Usagi smiled, "Actually, I've finished for today. So I'll  
see you Akane, Nabiki." She started to walk with her friends and she waved   
back at the two Tendos who waved back cheerfully.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After they were out of campus Usagi turned towards Rei was a serious look on   
her face and asked, "What is this I hear about the negaverse?"  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? E-mail me at salee@crosswinds.net and please visit my page  
at http://anime02.n3.net  



	3. What Is Love?

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used   
without permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SM/Ranma][Crossover FanFic]  
  
[Destiny's Price]  
A Sailor Moon / Ranma 1/2 Crossover  
Part Two - What Is Love?  
Written by Bambi Star  
---------------------  
  
Ranma groaned as he stumbled into his apartment, his muscles ached, he stunk  
and he felt exhausted. He wasn't sure if he had enough to strength to take a  
shower.  
  
"Welcome home Ranma, you feel like having dinner?" asked Usagi cheerfully  
coming out of the kitchen.  
  
Ranma groaned again and trotted to his bedroom. Usagi went back to the   
kitchen and placed the rest of the dishes into the cupboard before following  
him into his room. She saw him slowly pulling off his shoes and climbing into  
his bed. Usagi pulled his chair beside the bed and smiled, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" said Ranma tiredly.  
  
"Ami is back, so is Mamoru but who cares and Ami's pregnant." said Usagi.  
  
"What!" said Ranma as he turned around and sat up to face her grinning face.   
"Ami! Pregnant?!"  
  
Usagi nodded and grinned even wider, "Can you believe it?"  
  
Ranma sat there startled but he then yawned and laid back down, "I want   
sleep. I'm so tired from work and my muscles aches."  
  
Usagi shrugged and stood up then she grinned, "Hey Ranma, want a massage?"  
  
Ranma opened one eye and peered at her, "Why?" Usagi shrugged as Ranma sat   
back up while climb onto his bed and sat behind him. She started gently to  
rub Ranma's shoulders. She could feel they being really tensed.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and relaxed feeling Usagi gently touch through the   
fabric of his shirt. Soon he was fast asleep. "Ranma?" asked Usagi gently.  
After getting no response she got off his bed and laid him down on his back.  
"He must have been more tired than I thought." said Usagi as her smiled fell  
from her face, (He doesn't need to know, yet.) She then left the room and   
closed the door behind her, retiring to her own room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sat on her bed in a mediating position and with her eyes closed in the  
dark. The whole apartment was dark with no lights on, the only sound that   
could be heard was the fridge running in the kitchen. Suddenly Usagi's body   
started to raise off the bed several feet, her hair barely touching the bed  
as two pink balls of energy orbited around her, lighting up the room.  
  
The walls of her room was painted pale blue like a cloudless sky with star  
glow-in-the-dark stickers. So at night the stickers glow for a few minutes  
like stars in the dark night.   
  
"No!" Usagi opened her eyes and then fell onto her bed and she then rushed   
into Ranma's room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was tossing and turning in his bed.  
  
*** Nightmare ***  
  
Ranma was watching Usagi and Mamoru laughing together in the rowboat out in  
the lake as Nodoka walked up to him and placed an hand on his shoulder, "I   
thought I told you to tell her that you love her. Now you lost her."  
  
Next scene  
  
"Ranma... I'm sorry, you should have told me earlier." said Usagi sadly, "I'm  
now engaged to Mamoru."  
  
Next scene  
  
Usagi was wearing her white wedding gown with her hair up in 'odangos' and   
surrounded with flowers. She was walking down the aisle towards Mamoru.  
  
Next scene  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were asleep in the same bed with their daughter Chibi-usa in  
the middle.  
  
Next scene  
  
Ranko stood in front of Ranma, "This is what one of your possible futures. Do  
you want it to be like this?"  
  
"No!" cried out Ranma.  
  
*** End of Nightmare ***  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma bolted up to see Usagi in front of him from the moonlight coming   
through his window, looking at him worriedly. "You ok Ranma?" She went to sit  
on the side of his bed.  
  
"Yeah, just another nightmare." said Ranma, then hesitated and asked, "Did I   
ever tell you care much I care for you?"  
  
Usagi grinned at him, "Yes you have." Suddenly she got serious, "I have some  
bad news. Evil's back."  
  
Ranma frowned, "Rei said so?"  
  
Usagi nodded and she grinned, "Yeah, also school work."  
  
Ranma groaned as he got rid of the covers and sat up, turning on the bedside  
lamp. He blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness. "Ok, what's   
homework?"   
  
Usagi walked over to his desk and bought to him, several sheets of paper with  
writing and a Human Biology textbook. "Here you go. We also have an exam   
tomorrow on the human genetic system."  
  
Ranma sighed and read through the notes and the textbook in under ten   
minutes. "Ok, time to sleep." He placed the textbook and paper down onto the  
ground next to his bed, and climb back to bed turning off his lamp.  
  
Usagi grinned as she stood up and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams, Ran-chan."  
She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room when Ranma called  
out.  
  
"Let's spar tomorrow night."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Sure, if you're awake." She then closed the door as Ranma   
snuggled down into the warmth of his bed and looked out at the moon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane sighed as she laid in her bed in her new home. She looked out of her   
window and stared at the full moon. (At least we're both under the same sky.)  
thought Akane as she thought about Ranma. (I miss him.)  
  
She cried herself to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On kami-plane Destiny frowned. Ranma was not suppose to fall in love with   
The Princess.  
  
Suddenly laughter was heard as a beautiful woman with long red hair and eyes  
appeared wearing clothing that revealed more than it covered. The woman,   
Ishtar laughed at Destiny who was wearing a white hood and cloak covering her  
face. "Destiny dear, you should know by now that love is stronger than   
destiny."  
  
Destiny growled as she created a silver ball of energy and released it at   
Ishtar. Ishtar took out her whip and wrapped the ball of energy, throwing it  
back to Destiny. "Please, Des. Just leave them alone." she said tiredly, her  
age was showing through her eyes, the pain, wisdom and hurt of being an   
immortal. "They are all going to live for a long time, it's better that they  
live with the people they love."  
  
Destiny shook her head, "No, Princess Serenity was destined for Prince   
Endymion. I'll do whatever ever it takes to get them back together. Even if   
it means joining forces with Aries, Hades and Apus..."  
  
Ishtar sighed, "Please Des. Usagi's last life was ruled by destiny. Please,   
allow her to choose." Destiny shook her head, silver strands of hair was   
visible. Ishtar started to get angry as her yellow aura flared up, "Damn it,  
Sin!" she yelled, "Can't you stop trying to rule your daughter's life?!"  
  
Sin pulled her cloak hood down to reveal Queen Serenity with her hair down.   
"That's why. It's her destiny to become the most powerfully person in the   
co..." Ishtar slapped her as both goddesses had tears in their eyes. Sin held  
her cheek, "Y-you don't understand... It was because of *my* daughter's love  
for Mamoru that destroyed this universe. It wouldn't have happened if   
Metallia didn't become evil and started using her magic in the wrong ways! It  
was because she was jealous!"  
  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Isthar hung her head   
down in shame and started to break down, "I-I'm sorry... I-I just wanted my   
son to be happy... He's suffered so, so much. I-I just don't want him to live  
a lonely life, and marry a mortal... I-I feel so tired and old, I just want  
to let it go..."  
  
Sin sniffed as she reached out for the other women, "I know, I know." They   
held each other as they cried.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi yawned as she stretched her body out wearing her pale blue tank and   
satin boxer. She scratched her head while opening the bathroom door with the  
other hand. "Morning, Ranma." yawned Usagi as she saw him brushing his teeth.  
  
"Morning, Usa." answered Ranma after he rinsed his mouth out. He saw her   
supporting herself with her left hand against the door frame and rubbing her  
eyes with her right hand while yawning again. "Why don't you go back to   
sleep? I'll go and pose for the shoot."  
  
Usagi shook her head as she walked to the tap basin and turned on the water,   
"Thanks Ran but I can't. We need the money." She yawned again as Ranma held  
her shoulders and spun her around. She blinked trying to focus.  
  
"Look Usa-chan, I'll go to the shoot. Ok?" said Ranma. "'Sides mum's been   
complaining that you're working too hard."  
  
"It's not work, its pleasure." yawned Usagi as she cupped her hands under   
the tap and splashed her face. She blinked a couple of times. Ranma was about  
to reply when Usagi sighed, "I know, I know... If you get paid for it, it's   
work not pleasure." Ranma closed his mouth. "I'm still going and you know you  
can't stay me."  
  
Ranma grinned as he crept up behind her. "Oh really? I think I'll be able to   
do something..." As soon as Usagi turned off the water and was about to turn  
around, Ranma grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her back.  
  
"Ow! Hey! What are you doing?!" cried out Usagi as Ranma pushed her down to   
her room.  
  
"Tying you to your bed." smiled Ranma, he placed handcuffed on her hands.  
  
Usagi eyes widen as she started to struggle, "Oh no, you don't." She tried to  
make a backward kick but Ranma was prepared for it and step-sided it while   
grabbing a rope.  
  
"Oh really Usa-chan, I know you just too well for your own good." laughed   
Ranma as he threw her onto her bed and he pinned her down using his own body   
weight. He started to tie up her legs to her bed and hands to her bedpost.  
She started to panic.  
  
"W-what a-are y-you doing?" stammered Usagi while struggling to break free   
but she felt so weak. She dimly saw the rope glow. She could feel his body on  
top of hers as she weakly protested, "Please Ranma, don't..."  
  
She could feel his hot breath on her neck and hear his voice dimly like he   
was so far away, "Please Usa-chan, don't tell me you're not going to enjoy   
this too."   
  
*** End of Nightmare ***  
  
Usagi woke up gasping for air, her eyes were blurry and all she could see was  
an outline of Ranma seating on her bed. Without thinking she punched him in   
the jaw. "Get away from me!"   
  
Ranma rubbed his jaw and looked at her concerned, "Are you alright Usa-chan?"  
He gently reaches over and touches her shoulder. "It's just a bad dream, do   
you want to talk about?"  
  
Usagi slowly regains her senses and looks around. It was daytime like in her  
nightmare but here was Ranma seating on her bed looking at her concerned even  
if she hurt his jaw. She could see the faint outline of the starting of a   
bruise. "I-I... you... I'm sorry!" she started to sob as Ranma took her into  
his arms holding her gently like she was so fragile angel. "It was horrible,  
you were in it... trying to... to r-rape me..."  
  
Ranma held her tightly and said, "Oh Usa-chan you know I won't ever do that   
to you. I rather killed myself first than hurt you." Usagi looked up at him   
to see his warm smile then his usual mischievously smile and Usagi suddenly   
felt tense, "Unless you want me to."   
  
Usagi frowned and pushed herself out of his arms, "You jerk! Don't scare me   
like that!" She pushed him back onto her bed angrily and stormed out of her  
room.  
  
"Hey!" cried out Ranma leaping up off the bed and ran out. "I'm sorry I was  
just trying to cheer you up." He saw her seating on the couch in the lounge  
room with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her-  
self, staring at the blank television screen.  
  
"I know..." said Usagi as she turned to look at him, "I-it's just that... I  
thought... well... that I was back in my nightmare..." She hung her head down  
in shame, "...I'm sorry for not trusting you but... It was so real... and   
when you were going to r-rape me you said: 'Please Usa-chan, don't tell me   
you're not going to enjoy this'..."  
  
"Oh Usa..." said Ranma as he sat down next to her placing an arm around her   
shoulders, "It's ok..."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No." She moved away from him. "It's not ok... because,  
what you said... was true..." Ranma's eyes widen as she continued, "I-I   
felt... pleasure... aroused..." She looked down as if she was shamed and   
embarrassed, "...sexually..."  
  
Ranma looked at her shocked while she continue to hug herself feeling   
unsecured. "U-usagi... t-there's something I have to tell you..." he   
swallowed. "T-the night on y-your birthday..." he swallowed again as Usagi  
looked up at him expecting him to say something big. "...w-we almost..."   
*RING!* *RING!* The phone rings and they both look at it making no move to  
pick it up. "...I mean w-we were..." *RING!* *RING!* Ranma glares at the   
phone, "...drunk... and..." *RING!* *RING!*  
  
"WHAT?!" yells Ranma as he grabbed the phone seriously annoyed. "Oh hi   
Minako... Yeah sorry..." He looks at Usagi, "Yeah, she's here... now?... Ok   
I'll go too..." He frowns and turns his back away from Usagi who looks   
worried, "Is that so... Ok, I'll see you there."  
  
Ranma looks at her, "We needed at the studio." He looks down at her choice of  
dress, "I think you should change, I'll meet you here." Usagi slowly stands  
up and walks to her room. As soon as she was out of sight Ranma clenches his  
fists angrily, (I was so close! I was so close to tell her how I felt... Now  
that Mamoru's back and at the studio...) He looks at Usagi's closed bedroom  
door, (... Should I tell her?) He then looks down debating with himself, (If  
she found out... she'll probably hate me... We promised to tell each other   
everything but... I broke that promise a long time ago...) He looks at the   
door again, (...When I fell in love with you... and I didn't tell you...   
Usagi... I'm going to lose you to Mamoru again... ain't I?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi walked out of her room wearing a sleeveless white top and tight black   
slack, her hair was done up into two ponytail looking cute. She notices a   
depressed aura around Ranma, his expression was serious and his eyes were   
harden as if he was in serious thought. (Ranma... what's wrong? What are you   
hiding from me?) She then fakes a smile and says cheerfully, "Hey, Ran-chan.   
Why such a sad face?"  
  
"Huh?" asks Ranma surprised, "Oh, you ready to go?"  
  
Usagi nodded and they both walk out. In the corner or her eye, she watched as  
he walked beside her. (One day... I will find out what is bothering you. Even  
if it's the last thing I do.) She then slumped her shoulders, (Oh Ranma. Why  
can't you just tell me what's wrong?) She looks at him again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sighs as he looks over at Usagi and is surprised to see her watching   
him, "Is something wrong, Usa?"  
  
Usagi shakes her head embarrassed by getting caught staring at him. After a   
few minutes Usagi speaks up, "Ranma... about what you were saying back   
then..." She is interrupted by Ranma getting splashed with water from above.  
  
"Hey!" yells out Ranko raising her fist. She then fumes and looks down at   
herself. "Great... just what I need. Thank god there no one around." Usagi  
giggled as she reached into her sub-dimensioned pocket and produced a thermo  
and dropped the contains over her head. "Thanks Usa-chan." said Ranma   
squeezing the water out of his hair while they continued their walk.  
  
As they continued on their walk the streets became more crowded and girls on   
the street sighs wistfully while guys gave out catcalls. Ranma looked around  
confused and shivered from the cat calls and probably because of his wet   
shirt. "You're wet and wearing a white shirt." said Usagi pointing out what   
was wrong. "You know what happens when you wear white and get wet."   
  
"Oh." said Ranma as he took her by the arm and dragged her into an alley.   
"Cover me, ok?" he asked while Usagi stood between the entrance of the alley   
and Ranma. He took off his soaked shirt to wring the water out. Usagi   
grinned, it was a nice sight having to see Ranma's shirt stuck onto him like   
second skin but compared to him topless was nothing. She could see why many   
girls and some other women find him really attractive, he had sleek strong   
biceps, six pack abdomen muscles, strong shoulders... Usagi's friends had   
always teased her about living with Ranma and the type of stuff they could   
get up to.   
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
17-year-old Usagi and her friends were seating on the ground of Rei's room.  
"So, Usagi..." said Minako in a teasing tone.  
  
"W-what's with that voice?" stammered Usagi backing away. Minako winked to   
the others.  
  
"You and Ranma are pretty close, right?" asked Makoto, "Like closer than Ken  
and I?"  
  
"Ummm..." swallowed Usagi, "I-I guess so..."  
  
Ami pretended that she haven't heard her, "And you both live together..."  
  
The girls all grinned at her. "Both past the aged 17..." said Rei.  
  
Usagi was starting to get the hint and was backing away from them and was   
shaking her head. "Oh no, don't you DARE say it. Don't even mention it."  
  
"But he's so hunky." said Minako, "Don't you just love to..."  
  
"Lalalalala..." sang Usagi as she blocked her ears with her hands. She closed  
her eyes while the girls grinned.  
  
They raised their voices, "See his muscles?"  
  
"Oh yeah, won't you just LOVE to you know... make love to him..."  
  
Usagi then stood up and stormed out of the room. The girls looked at each   
other. "I think we made her mad." giggled Minako as they we went to look for  
Usagi.  
  
They found her seating on the steps of the temple, in the down pouring rain  
staring at nothing. The girls looked at each other with worry and guilt.   
"Usagi, come on you know we were only joking." said Ami. "Please come out of   
the rain."  
  
They heard her sigh as she stood up and walked back towards them, stepping   
out of the rain. "Come on, let's get you dried off." said Rei as they lead  
her back in to Rei's room, where Usagi took off her clothes and wore the   
robes Rei gave her.  
  
They all sat there watching her when she suddenly looked up, "I'm sorry   
guys..." She looked back down again, "But, it's difficult for me to live with  
him when you guys talk like that."  
  
"Hey we're sorry." said Makoto patting her on the back, "But don't you   
ever... you know, wonder?"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Usagi then she sat back down, "I force myself not to think   
like that. I don't want to pollute my mind."  
  
The girls looked at each other worriedly, "Usagi... No one can be that   
innocent. Not even you, Usagi." said Rei kneeling down to look at her in the   
eyes.  
  
"Thank you..." whispered Usagi as the girls hugged her.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
"I can see that you're happy now." smirked Ranma as he wore back his shirt   
and Usagi turned away blushing.  
  
"Yeah well... I got to admit," started Usagi suddenly grinning, "I had an  
attractive body to look at. Must be part of the reason why."  
  
Ranma's ears became red. "Um yeah... come on, let's go." said Ranma as they   
both walk out of the alley and towards the studio. While Usagi was grinning  
and Ranma who was secretly enjoying the attention that Usagi had given him.  
  
"Come on, let's take the roofs. We're as late as it is." said Ranma extending  
his hand.  
  
Usagi grinned widen as she clamped her hand in his and they both leap   
together for the nearest rooftop. The crowd all gasp as they saw them sprint  
then jump on the next rooftops.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kensuke sighed, "They're late."  
  
Minako shrugged, "They probably had a late night." Everyone in the group   
grinned or laughed but one.  
  
Mamoru frowned, (Who are they talking about? Is it about Usako? With Minako  
here...)  
  
Suddenly they all looked up and two figure landed into the building, Mamoru  
stood up and got into an defensive stance. "Sorry we're late. Ranma got sp-  
lashed on the way here." said the blond hair young woman, (Usako?!) as she   
stepped forward.  
  
They all rolled their eyes and muttered something, while Shinji spoke up,   
"You sure it wasn't something else?" Everyone chuckled or giggled.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" growled the pigtailed hair man, Ranma  
raising his fist at them as they backed away.  
  
Minako giggled, "Ok, set up the shoot for their pose."  
  
Kensuke and Shinji rubbed their hands together excitedly. Usagi frowned at   
Minako and said sweetly, "Mina-chan, may I please have a word with you?"  
  
Minako swallowed, "Um, sure."  
  
Once they were gone Mamoru approached Ranma, "Hi, I'm Mamoru Chiba, I'm new   
here. Are you Usagi's friend?"  
  
Ranma turned to face him frowning, "Yes I am, and if I see you hurting her   
again, you're not only going to answer through me but everyone else here." He  
walked away leaving a shock and angry Mamoru. (Why he?! How did he know about  
Usagi and my past relationship?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Minako, if I find out that you guys are going to get me and Ranma in another  
intimacy pose..." she trailed off in a threatening voice.  
  
Minako swallowed again, "B-but, you two look like such a good couple..."  
  
"I'll give you all a couple of black eyes if you don't stop trying get Ranma   
and me together." growled Usagi as her battle aura appearing, adding to the   
effect.  
  
"Plleeaassseeeee?????" asked Minako pleading with puppy dog eyes, "Just one  
shot, and no more. I promise."  
  
Usagi sighed, "Ask Ranma, and if he lets we'll do ONE shot. Got it?"  
  
"Alright!" yelled Minako excitedly as she ran off to find Ranma. Usagi just   
shook her head, her aura disappearing. She suddenly frowned and looked around  
feeling a dark energy. She saw Ranma doing the same thing in the distance. It  
was then gone and she continued to frown as she walked towards Ranma and   
Minako.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok everyone, before we get started I'll like to introduce our newest  
member..." started Kensuke indicating to Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba." stated Usagi, arms folded in front of her chest.  
  
Shinji and Kensuke looked surprised, "You two know each other?"  
  
Usagi shook her head looking at Mamoru, "No, the word should be in past   
tense. We KNEW each other." She then looked at Kensuke, "So, are we going to  
take the shot or what?"  
  
"Right." said Shinji, "Everyone to the make-up and dressing room."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi and Ranma sat next to each other in make-up room. While Minako sat to  
Usagi's left. Usagi removed her ponytails and grabbed the comb brushing her  
long hair, "So, what's the shot going to be about?" She looked around to see  
if anyone else and listening. She saw Mamoru watching her in the distance.  
  
"The one with you and Ranma, it's just an hug type pose." said Minako while   
she brushed her own hair. Usagi then placed her comb down and indicated for   
Minako and Ranma to come closer to her. "What's wrong?" asked Minako.  
  
Ranma frowned and whispered, "Did you guys feel it?" Minako and Usagi nodded.  
"We got to meet tonight at Rei's. Maybe do a fire reading."  
  
Minako and Usagi nodded again and the three sat back as if nothing had   
happened. Usagi looked behind her again and saw that Mamoru was still there,  
"Should we include HIM?"  
  
Minako and Ranma looked behind her and Ranma shrugged, "Sure why not, he's   
part of the team, ain't he?"  
  
Usagi sighed as she stood up. "Well I'll contact the others while Mina-chan  
talks to him. Now let's get changed."  
  
"Right." said Minako and Ranma as they both stood up.  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? E-mail me at salee@crosswinds.net and please visit my page  
at http://anime02.n3.net 


	4. Akane and Mamoru's Loves

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SM/Ranma][Crossover FanFic]  
  
[Destiny's Price]  
A Sailor Moon / Ranma 1/2 Crossover  
Part Three - Akane and Mamoru's Loves  
Written by Bambi Star  
---------------------  
Later on that day, relaxing in Rei's room:  
  
"Hey, these photos ain't that bad," Rei said while looking at a collection of  
photographs containing shots of Usagi and Ranko separately, and of Ranma and  
Usagi together.  
  
"I like this one the best." She holds up the last photo.  
  
Minako nods, "Yeah, I like that one too. We should get them to pose together  
more often."  
  
Across the room, Usagi watches the group while doing a handstand. They didn't  
seem to be teasing her so she pretended not to hear. Ami accepted the photos  
from Rei, then looked at Ranma who was sitting on the bed in silence. "Hey,  
Ranma-kun, why don't you ever pose in your male form by yourself?"  
  
Ranma shrugs, "Don't want my ex-fiancées to see. I guess." Usagi notices  
others entering the temple and she flips upright.  
  
"Hey guys, you're early." said Ranma. Makoto entered holding a tray of  
cookies. Hotaru laughed and grabbed a cookie off the tray, biting into it.  
  
"Yum!" Everyone smiled at her. Even at the age of eight Hotaru maintained a  
childish innocence and exuberance for life that brought a smile to those  
around her. Hotaru sat down next to Ranma, munching on the cookie.  
  
"Want some, oniisan?" she offered Ranma a cookie with an adorable smile.  
  
The girls giggled while Ranma ruffled her hair, "No thanks, Imouto-chan, you  
eat it."  
  
"Ok." said Hotaru as she grabbed another cookie from the tray. Usagi smiled  
at them before sitting at the table. Rei, Minako, and Ami caught the unspoken  
communication between the three and shared a grin between themselves. Ami  
handed the photos back to Rei, who placed the photographs back in the folder  
and gave it back to Minako, who winked at her.  
  
"So, Mina-chan," Ranma asked, "When is Mamoru-san going to get here?"  
  
"I'm already here," said a voice from the hallway as a tall, dashing figure  
walked in.  
  
Usagi stood up abruptly to greet Mamoru, "Welcome, Mamoru-san. Let me  
introduce you to some people. Haruka Te'noh known as Sailor Uranus the leader  
of the outer scouts, Michiru Kaioh known as Sailor Neptune, Setsuna Meiou  
known as Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe known as Sailor Saturn, and Ranma Saotome  
known as..." Usagi blushed as she realized exactly the circumstances of the  
current situation... "umm, Ranma served as Tuxedo Mask while you were gone...  
We'll talk about it later. Everyone take a seat."  
  
As everyone took seats, Mamoru manoeuvred to take the remaining seat next to  
Usagi as Hotaru occupied the other. Ranma fumed angrily as Mamoru flashed  
teeth and a smirk, one-upping Ranma for the moment. Though Usagi seemed  
oblivious to the whole thing, Hotaru saw the results of last part of the  
silent competition as Ranma took a seat beside her, without saying a word.  
Hotaru chose not to worry about it now, but decided she would ask him about  
it later. "Ok, today Ranma, Minako and I felt an evil presence at the  
studio. Did anyone else feel strange today or sense something?"  
  
A few others nodded. "Yes, we used my mirror and saw an outline of a figure.  
Here, this is what I saw in the mirror," Michiru said, while showing Usagi a  
picture. Rei, who was sitting next to her, leaned over for a closer look.  
  
"Hey, that's the same picture I saw in my dream." exclaimed Rei. Everyone  
focused their attention on Rei as she explained, "In my dream I saw a faint  
outline of this figure saying [something] like, 'Foolish girl, the end time  
draws near. Very soon, I shall have Princess Cosmos within my grasp, and once  
harnessed the eternal power of the Cosmos will belong to me. It is futile to  
resist.' The figure then laughed, he had the strangest glowing red eyes. I  
[tried] to find out more in the fire but nothing happened." Rei looked  
frustrated. Usagi shivered.  
  
Usagi shivered, alerting Mamoru to the situation, as he had moved closer  
during the story. "Are you alright Usak... gi?" Ranma struggled to remain in  
control, as he helplessly watched Mamoru's attempts at comforting Usagi.  
  
Usagi abruptly lurches to her feet, emotions churning, "Umm, I'm not sure...  
Please excuse me, I think I need a breath of fresh air." She unsteadily made  
her way out, dropping the picture in her wake. As Mamoru sat in stunned  
silence, Ranma got up and quickly walked after her. As Mamoru sat confused,  
he scanned the room, looking for any reason that this could be happening...  
His eyes latched onto the picture lying on the ground. Slowly he made his way  
towards it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi stood in the sunlight rubbing her arms trying to clear away the goose-  
bumps. Her fingers were so cold. She felt a presence behind her and a pair of  
arms wrap around her. She relaxed knowing that she was out of harm's way as  
she leaned back, closing her eyes. "I'm so cold..." she whispered as she  
shivered again.  
  
"Are you alright Usa?" asked Ranma worriedly, concern written all over his  
face. He took her hands into his, "God, your fingers are freezing."  
  
"I-I know." said Usagi growing pale. "I-I also feel weak..." She could feel  
her cold small hand in Ranma's warm, firm yet gentle muscular hands. "Some-  
thing I should remember about Princess Cosmic..." She felt light-headed and  
faint. She opened her eyes as she felt Ranma lift her up, he had one arm  
behind her neck and the other under her knees.  
  
"I'm taking you home, ok?" stated Ranma, more than a question. He leapt up to  
the nearest roof and started to run to the direction of their home.  
  
"But, I..." she trailed off, too tired to argue as she drifted off to sleep  
in the warmth Ranma's arms and his warm body against hers. Slowly her body  
regain her natural colour as Ranma bought her home and tucked her in her bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru looked at the last photo taken of Usagi and himself. Usagi was looking  
more beautiful than he last saw her. She was no longer the same girl he had  
fell in love with, she was now a young woman, a model too. Her long slender  
legs, long golden blond silky hair that were blessed by the sun, her bright  
and beautiful sapphire blue eyes, an ample chest, slim waist, creamy milky  
skin, irresistible pink lips... Mamoru closed his eyes sighing, he could go  
on but he also had to control his lust. Who wouldn't want to take her?  
  
His eyes then snapped open and he bolted to the phone ringing Rei, "Hi Rei...  
where does Usagi live?...... But isn't she living with Ranma?... Won't he  
take advantage of her?...... Of course not! Why should I be jealous of  
Ranma?... Such as?" Mamoru started to fume as he listened to her reasons,  
"Argh! Who asked you?" he then slammed the phone down. He walked back to his  
chair and started fuming.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako and Rei were talking when the phone rang. "Hold that thought Mina-  
chan." said Rei as she picked up the phone.  
  
"... Oh hi Mamoru... If she wants you to know then she'll tell you......  
Yeah. So?... Of course not! How could you even suggest that." Rei then  
grinned, "Not that I think Usagi would mind that much if he did. Why Mamoru-  
san, are you jealous?... Oh I think of many reasons... Well, he's a martial  
artist, he's Usagi's best friend, Usagi trusts him with her life, hmmm...  
what else can I say... Oh he's also the most wanted and popular guy in  
university..." Rei's grin widened then she hung up the phone.  
  
She turned to Minako when an mischievously expression, "That was Mamoru, I  
think I made him angry."  
  
Minako giggled, "Hehehe, Mamoru's jealous." Rei giggled with her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go over to Ranma's place and tell him." said Rei, "He'll be  
happy with the good news."  
  
The two young women stood up and ran from Rei's temple to their leader and  
princess' apartment laughing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane sighed as she listened to the lecturer talking about something about  
physics. She twirled her pen in her hand and looked around once again,  
wondering where Ranma and Usagi were. Suddenly the bell rang and she sighed  
with relief and stood up.  
  
She sat she her sister at lunch. Nabiki was typing on her calculator and was  
writing some sums into her workbook. "Oneechan?"  
  
Nabiki stopped and looked at her younger sister, "Yes? And if this is about  
Ranma then don't give up."  
  
Akane sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma removed her hand from Usagi's forehead. So, she wasn't sick. He sat be-  
side her on a chair and smiled down at her. She was so beautiful, like an  
angel... no, she was more beautiful than an angel. She was the goddess of  
beauty and compassion. And he loved her more than becoming the most powerful  
martial artist and life itself. He was strong, he knew that. But why couldn't  
he just tell her that he loved her? Was it just so hard?  
  
He then frowned, there had been at least three men who had been and are still  
in her life, and are in love with her. They were Mamoru, Seiya and himself.  
Three men would do anything for her. Anything. So, what was his chance of  
winning her heart when Mamoru is the Prince of Earth and the original Tuxedo  
Mask, Seiya is an Sailor Senshi, and he was just an martial artist, no one  
famous, not a Prince or a Sailor Senshi. Why would Usagi, the ideal woman   
love *him*?  
  
Ranma kneeled down to the ground as he took her hands. "Usagi... whoever you  
choose to marry and spend your life with... I'll always be here for you, I  
will always love you." He hung his head as he closed his eyes, "I'll always  
be by your side, even if you don't want me to." He took a deep breath and  
looked at her peacefully sleeping face. "Usagi..." he bought her hands to his  
left chest. "If only you knew how I felt. If only I could tell you... then,  
then I can begin to hope that you would be able to return my love for you."  
  
Tears came to Ranma's eyes, "Usagi... Usa-chan... Usa... How I long to em-  
brace you like a lover would..." He looked down, as a tear dropped to the  
ground. "If only I had the courage and strength to say what I wanted for so  
long. I lost Akane because I couldn't tell that I loved her, but when I met  
you again... You brightened up my world, showing me that the world is a much  
better place than I learnt it to be."  
  
He then looked up and smiled sadly, "Now I understand how Ukyo felt... but  
she moved on and had feel in love again. But, my love for you is different.  
No matter how long, I will always..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I will always love her, she's like a scar that would never heal... Never how  
hard I try to forget her, and how many girls I date... She'll always be in  
my heart, no one can replace her..."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes as reminded himself why he had dumped Usagi in the  
first place. It was all because of a nightmare that plagued him each night.  
And now she was probably in love with Ranma... Someone who she could be happy  
with, someone other than him.  
  
He stood up and speaking to no one he said, "I'm going for an walk."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma stood up as he allowed Usagi's hands to rest by her side. He leaned  
over and kissed her forehead, "Be happy." He then left her room and closed  
the door behind him, emotions swirling inside of him. He sniffed and wiped  
his eyes, "I need to get some fresh air."  
  
As he was walking around the dark streets, he saw a familiar outline of a  
figure slumped against the wall of the bridge and was looking down at the  
lake. Ranma walked towards him.  
  
"Hello Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru spun around to meet the eyes of his rival. "Hello Ranma." He said  
coolly.  
  
Ranma smirked as he looked out into the lake, "I take it, you don't want to  
know anything that happened to Usa in the three years?"  
  
Mamoru frowned at him, but Ranma wasn't facing him, "I already know all about  
Usako."  
  
Ranma turned to face him, "Really? Well then, I guess that you'll be much  
more of a challenge than the other one."  
  
Mamoru's frown deepened, "What other one?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know? I though you knew everything about Usa." said Ranma  
smugly then he sobered as he thought, (No, I'll stop this arrogant act. Usa  
would be displease.) "Ok, look. A year ago, came three Sailor Senshi, they  
called themselves the Sailor Starlights. One of them was in love with Usa."  
  
"A senshi was in love with Usako?" asked Mamoru, "A girl?"  
  
Ranma chuckled, "No, Seiya was a guy in his normal form and a girl when a  
senshi." He then became serious again, "Look, I don't go into much depth but  
what I wanted to say was. Let the best man win." Ranma stuck out his hand.  
  
Mamoru glanced at it, "Likewise." Without saying anything or shaking Ranma's  
hand, Mamoru spun around and headed off. Ranma blinked, (Usa was in love with  
HIM? No, I have no right to judge who Usa loves...) Ranma himself then walked  
back home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, I still have a chance." said Mamoru as continued on his walk.  
  
After a while, Mamoru lost the track of time as he tried to plan out how to  
win Usagi's heart back. But first, he had to find her.  
  
Walking around in the dark, he finally came to a park where he heard some  
combat sounds, he ran to watch them fight and gasped, it was Usagi and Ranma.  
He had found her... fighting Ranma in the public park.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Akane," said Nabiki as she walked into her younger sister's bedroom. "I  
just found out that you have some classes with Ranma that Usagi wouldn't be  
in. So for tomorrow, dress nicely."  
  
"Thanks sis." smiled Akane as Nabiki left the room. Akane looked at herself  
in the mirror and grinned. "I'm no longer the uncute tomboy... Tomorrow's my  
chance to win Ranma back." She then saddened, "But I don't want to lose my  
friends."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kyyaaiiii!!" cried out Usagi as she released an spin kick that Ranma dodged  
but Usagi's long hair whipped him in the face. She grinned, what a way to re-  
fresh herself after a good night's, when in this case, good day's rest.  
  
Ranma frowned, "Cheat."  
  
Usagi grinned, "Hey, it's ANYTHING-Goes Martial Arts."  
  
Ranma then grinned, "Fine. Kinshi Kinbakushou! Haku Dato Shin Shou!" He bind  
her quickly with a golden cord of energy, then striked out quickly with his  
fingers, feeling as the impacts rip through her body. After the last hit she  
flew backwards.  
  
Usagi stood back up almost immediately and flew back at him crying out,  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken! Sanzoku Nagurikomi Kaimetsu no Totsugeki!"  
  
Soon Ranma and Usagi disappeared into an blur of red and white as Mamoru just  
stared at them. (Ranma and Usagi are so good. I can't even see them move.)  
After about two hours Mamoru finally saw that Ranma managed to pin Usagi onto  
the ground.  
  
Ranma grinned as he pressed down on Usagi's shoulders, "Looks like I win  
again, Usa-chan." Both of their bodies were covered with bruises and cuts,  
Ranma more than Usagi.  
  
Usagi grinned back, "Not quite. I may be a little rusty but I still haven't  
forgotten to fight."  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw him as he flipped upright in  
the air and landed on his feet as Usagi stood up. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce." said Ranma as he wiped the mud and blood away from his face and bent  
down to pick up his jacket from the ground, immediately wearing it back on  
before he caught a cold.  
  
Usagi walked towards him as she too wore back her jacket. "Ranma, what's  
wrong? You seemed really distracted during the sparring."  
  
"It's nothing. Just a little tired." said Ranma, half-lying.  
  
"O-Ok..." said Usagi dropping the subject, she had long learnt that if she  
pushed Ranma to tell her then he would just get angry.  
  
"I think I'll go back inside..." he then looked up and frowned, "I think  
someone wants to talk to you. I'll see you inside." He then walked off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ranma!" called Usagi as she watched her best friend walk away. Usagi sighed  
then spun around and was surprised to see Mamoru standing there. Mamoru  
watched as Ranma disappeared to a nearby building.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" asked Usagi casually as she approached him.  
  
"I was going for an walk." said Mamoru awkwardly as he noticed that her  
clothes was showing a bit of cleavage. Usagi followed his line of sight and  
pulled her jacket around her tighter. "May I please talk to you?"  
  
Usagi looked around then shrugged. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
They started to walk around the park in silence. "So, how was America?" asked  
Usagi starting the conversation.  
  
"It was ok... I missed you..." said Mamoru, "Usako..."  
  
Usagi stopped and looked at him, "No, don't call me that anymore. I'm not  
longer your girlfriend. Remember?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Ok, I just wanted to know... Would you ever give me another  
chance?"  
  
Usagi started walking again. "Maybe." Mamoru ran to catch up to her as he  
realised just tall she was now, she about was up to his nose and Ranma was  
about his height, only a little shorter.  
  
"Usak... gi. Could you just allow me to explain?" asked Mamoru pledging with  
her.  
  
"Why bother?" asked Usagi harshly, "I already know the reason why you dumped  
me and left. It was all because of an repetitive nightmare of the future. To  
be more accurate, our wedding day. I know you still love me but did you ever  
think that I could have protected myself? That I would had rather die than  
not being with you? I had the same nightmare as you did after you left! You  
wouldn't ever understand how many nights I cried myself to sleep, wondering  
just what came you away from loving me. Night after night, wondering if I was  
at fault, if there was something wrong with me." Usagi quickly walked away  
from him.  
  
"No, no. It's not you." said Mamoru quickly. "It was never you."  
  
Usagi then spun around angrily, tears running down her face. "Then why? Why  
never you told me back then? We could have worked it out together. But you  
left me when I needed you the most. I loved you with all my heart! I would  
have died for you! But I found Ranma again, he was always there for me. Un-  
like you!" She then spun around again and ran off.  
  
"Usagi! Wait!" yelled Mamoru as he chased after her. "Please, give me another  
chance!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Please, I'm begging you."  
Mamoru got down on his knees and hugged her, his face moisten. "Please,  
Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked away from him, "I-I can't I just can't let you walk back into my  
heart again, this simple."  
  
"I-I'll do anything. Anything at all." said Mamoru sniffing and looking up at  
her.  
  
"Well, firstly I'll like you to let go of me." said Usagi as she wiped the  
tears away. Mamoru blushed and quickly released her and stood back up. "Now,  
let's start again. I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Mamoru smiled, she was giving him another chance. "I'm Mamoru Chiba, it's a  
pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and bought it to his lips. "M'lady,  
would you like to go out for a coffee?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "I would love to."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked at the clock and sighed, Usagi had been gone for two hours now  
and was getting late. He decided to go out and look for her. He found her  
moments later, laughing with Mamoru over a cup of coffee. Ranma felt that a  
knife just stabbed at his heart. "I guess... I already lost."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru. "So... are you in love with Ranma now?"  
  
Usagi grinned, "Maybe." While inside she felt guilty, Ranma was probably back  
at home worried sick about her.  
  
Mamoru frowned, "Why did you tell him you were a sailor senshi?"  
  
"I didn't tell him, he found out two and a half years ago. It makes a  
difference." said Usagi frowning, "Besides he's my best friend and I trust  
him with my life. Otherwise why am I living with him?" She then looked at her  
watch and started to stand up, "I better go home now."  
  
"No, wait. Stay." said Mamoru as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
Usagi hesitated then reluctantly she said, "Alright, but I'm calling home  
first."  
  
Mamoru nodded as he watched her enter the coffee shop to use the pay phone.  
  
Usagi dialled her home number and waited for Ranma to pick up. "Come on, come  
on, pick up Ranma." She looked outside to see Mamoru watching her as she  
turned away from him.  
  
/Welcome to Usagi's and Ranma's resident. We are currently not in right now.  
Please leave a message after the dial tone. *BEEPP!!!*/ "Ranma? Ranma? Are  
you there? Anyway, I'm over at the coffee shop talking to Mamoru. I might be  
a little late to go home so... I'll see you later..." Usagi was ready to hang  
up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked up, feeling the warm water pouring down on him when the phone  
rang. At first he didn't hear it and got out of the shower when he heard  
Usagi's voice. (So, she's home.) Frowned Ranma but then his eyes widen as he  
realised that Usagi was on the phone. /... late to go home so... I'll see you  
later.../ Ranma sprinted towards the phone, naked and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi lifted the phone back to her ear, "Ranma?"  
  
/Yeah, it's me. I was just in the shower./ answered Ranma as he dried himself  
with the towel.  
  
"Oh." said Usagi, "Well, I'm over at the coffee shop with Mamoru and..."  
  
/I know, I heard you earlier. I see you tonight, ok?/ asked Ranma as he  
dropped the towel around his shoulders. /And you can tell me all about it./  
  
"Ok, sure." smiled Usagi, "For a second, I thought you were mad at me."  
  
/Why would I be mad at you?/ asked Ranma, while thinking, (she can't know me  
that well, can she?)  
  
"Ranma?" asked Usagi, not believing him. "I know you're lying."  
  
Ranma grinned, /You know me all too well./  
  
Usagi grinned, "Ok, I'll see you soon. Talk to ya later."  
  
/Sure, see ya./ said Ranma as he hung up, (I just can't stay mad at her long  
enough) smiled Ranma, "Well, mind as well get dressed before she comes home."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi came back to the table but didn't sit back down. "So,  
did you reach anyone?"  
  
"Yeah." said Usagi. "Look, I hate to be rude, but I have to go home now."  
  
"So, ummm... are you busy on Friday night?" asked Mamoru hopefully as he too  
stood up.  
  
Usagi thought for a while placing a finger on her cheek and said, "Yeah, I  
got this week all planned out already."  
  
"Next week?" asked Mamoru.  
  
Usagi then sighed, "I really don't know Mamoru, I might have some time off  
but I need my timetable."  
  
"Ok, then..." said Mamoru as he left a check on the table, "I'll see you in  
uni."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Until then, goodbye." She then turned around and walked away.  
Mamoru was about to call after her, then stopped. (She's going home to Ran-  
ma...)  
  
Mamoru sighed, "Do I even have an chance to win against Ranma?" He tighten  
his jacket around himself and walked back home remembering the day before he  
left Japan about three years ago.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"You're leaving for America tonight?" asked Motoki surprised.  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Yeah, it's a job transfer."  
  
"When are you coming back? You know Usagi-chan's going to be sad about this."  
  
"I'm not sure when I'm coming back though. And please do not tell Usagi about  
this." said Mamoru sadly.  
  
"She's going to find out anyway, and if she finds out that I kept it a secret  
from her." started Motoki drinking his coffee, "She's not going to be happy  
with me."  
  
Mamoru shrugged, "Whatever, fine do what you want." He stood up and then  
turned to his best friend, "I better go now, I'll write to you."  
  
Motoki stood up and hugged his best friend and said, "You better write."  
After that Mamoru left and Motoki sighed and sat back down.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sat down on the couch waiting for Usagi to enter. He sat up as soon as  
he saw the door open. He heard her sighing. "Hi Ran..."  
  
"What's wrong, Usa?" asked Ranma as she patted the seat next to him as she  
sat down.  
  
"I'm so confused." confessed Usagi, "I don't know what to do. I'm giving  
Mamoru another chance..." She sighed again as she leaned back against the  
couch.  
  
"D-Do you... do you love him?" asked Ranma as he braced himself if she said  
'yes'.  
  
Usagi looked at him, "That's the thing, I don't know. I know that I once  
did... but I'm not so sure now... My heart says yes, but my mind says no."  
  
Ranma swallowed as he silently screamed, (NNOOO!!!! NO! NO!) he then mentally  
kicked himself and spoke up, "P-perhaps... maybe your heart just wants to  
love again..."  
  
Usagi looked in front of her as one side of her mouth tilted upwards. "Maybe.  
But who is my heart going to love? All the guys I know, only want one thing."  
Ranma then coughed as she looked at him, "Oh, apart from you because you're  
special." Usagi then giggled as she mimicked him, "I'm saving myself for  
marriage."  
  
"Hey!" cried out Ranma, "Are you making fun of me?" He then grinned  
mischievously, "Because if you are..." He lunge at her, "I'm going to tickle  
you to death!"  
  
Usagi laughed as Ranma soon joined her.  
  
After a while, Usagi wiped the tear away from her eyes. "You're too much  
Ran." she then smiled at him.  
  
Ranma smiled back at her, "Hey, somebody's got to kick you back up with  
you're down." He then stuck out his chest, "And I'm just the best guy to do  
the job." He looked at her as she giggled.  
  
"Stop it." said Usagi smiling as she pushed him back into the couch. She  
stood up, "I'm going to take a shower." She moved to walk out of the room.  
  
Ranma looked smugly at her, "Good, because you stink!"  
  
Usagi grabbed the vase from the table near the door-arch and threw the con-  
tent at him. Ranma ducked down to dodge it, but somehow he still got wet and  
it triggered the change. "Hey! No fair! I just had a shower too." exclaimed  
Ranko as she leaped up.  
  
Usagi looked at her friend, a now beautiful red-hair GIRL who was soaked wet  
and had flowers on her head. Usagi couldn't help but to giggle again. "See  
you later, Ran." She then sprinted away laughing as Ranko raised her clenched  
fist.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranko then sat back down on the wet seat and thought, (So, she giving him  
another chance...) "Anyway, time for bed." Ranko went to the kitchen and  
boiled some water.  
  
Ranko sat on a stood waiting for the water to heat up. "Now, what shall I do  
tomorrow?" She took the kettle and poured the content over her head as 'she'  
turned back to a 'he'. Ranma yawned, "I'll work it out tomorrow..." He then  
stretched and yawned again. He entered his room with a trail of water behind  
him, closing and locking the door behind him, he removed his body clenching  
clothes and dropped it on the ground. Naked, he took a pair of shorts out of  
his draws and a sleeveless top. He quickly wore his clothes and hopped into  
bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
"Usako..." whispered a husky voice as a pair of arms wrap around her waist in  
the dark.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as she leaned against his muscular body and sighed,  
"Mamo-chan..." She felt his lips kissing at the back of her neck. "Don't  
leave me..."  
  
"I won't." whispered Mamoru as Usagi spun around and faced him. She placed  
her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately pressing her body  
against him. "I love you Usako."  
  
"I love you too." said Usagi as she felt Mamoru play with the buttons of her  
shirt. She felt herself losing to his passionate kisses.  
  
*** End of Dream ***  
  
Mamoru smiled at his pleasant dream as Usagi's face was blank, but a hot dark  
red glow surrounded her as her moon symbol was flashing.  
  
*** Next Dream ***  
  
Usagi's eyes widen as she grabbed his hands and pushed him back. "Don't you  
dare touch me again, Mamoru!"  
  
He looked at her hurt and confused. "W-what... Usako?"  
  
A small grin appeared on her face, "You have already lost me. I have fell in  
love with somebody else."  
  
*** End of Dream ***  
  
Mamoru's face changed from happiness to pain and hurt as a small smile  
appeared on Usagi's lips as she was glowing pink and her moon symbol was  
replaced with an nine-pointed star.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
There was loud thunder outside as Akane ran towards the person in front of  
her.  
  
"Akane Tendo, what are you doing here?" asked Ranma as he turned to face her  
angrily. "I thought I told you to go away!"  
  
Akane cringed and started crying, "B-but... but I love you..."  
  
Ranma smiled softly at her for a second, getting her hopes up then he glared  
at her with hatred. "If you loved me then why did you keep malleting me?! Why  
don't you believe me?! Why must you always blame me for everything?! Why  
can't you trust me?!" Ranma turned his back on her, "I'm already in love with  
someone, and it's not you."  
  
"Ranma..." whispered Akane as she fell to the ground and started sobbing.  
  
*** End of Dream ***  
  
Tear's fell into Akane's pillow as she cried. Ranma's face was filled with  
distress.  
  
*** Next Dream ***  
  
"It's beautiful here." said Akane as she spun around and giggled as the sun  
was shining brightly on her face.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." said Ranma as Akane spun around to face his smiling  
face. He placed an red rose over her left ear as she blushed. Ranma chuckled  
and kissed her cheek. "Come on." He extended his hand out for her as she  
gripped it. He pulled her up the hill and then stopped at the top. "Look."  
  
Akane gasped as she watched the sun set, "I-I never seen the sunset this  
beautiful before."  
  
"I know." said Ranma as they turned towards each other. "That's why I bought  
you here."  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"Akane..." They embraced.  
  
*** End of Dream ***  
  
A smile lit on the two faces. Soon Ranma's smile faded away and turned into  
sadness and pain.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On kami-plane Sin smiled as Isthar frowned from nearby. (I got to help my  
son. That's it! I'm going down to the Earth's realm. Sin may be able to  
control dreams but she can't go and stay at the lower realm.) Isthar then  
disappeared.  
  
Sin continued to smile, "Excellent, everything is going according to plan."  
She then turned around and realised that Isthar was gone. She swore.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Nightmare ***  
  
Super Sailor Mars looked around her, it was the same nightmare as the night  
before. "Ok, come out where ever you are!" She yelled.  
  
An evil laugh surrounded around her as she spun around. "My, my... are we the  
all powerful and mighty?"  
  
"Who are you?!" yelled SSMars as she got into an defensive stance.  
  
"I am Antonia and I want you to bring me Princess Cosmos." hissed the voice.  
  
"And if I don't?" asked SSMars angrily.  
  
Antonia chuckled, "Well... if you don't... then... your worst nightmare would  
come true. And that just happens to be... hmmm... that you're afraid that  
your grandpa would die."  
  
SSMars glowed a dark hue of red in anger and shock. "Y-you wouldn't..."  
  
"Try me."  
  
*** End of Nightmare ***  
  
Rei bolted up sweating and breathing heavily. She threw the blankets off her  
and crept into her grandpa's bedroom. She sighed with relief as she saw that  
her grandfather was ok. She then walked to the fire room to do some fire  
reading and mediation.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Nightmare ***  
  
"Hoottttaaarrrruuuuu..." wailed the wind as Hotaru looked around scared. She  
grasped her transformation pen as she realised that she was naked in her  
adult form. "Miisssttttrrrreeeeesssssssssssssss nnniiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeeee..."  
  
Hotaru clenched her head and fell to the ground as her transformation pen  
fell to the ground and dark ribbons wrapped itself around her body...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setsuna woke up, something was wrong. Immediately she transformed into Sailor  
Pluto and teleported to the couple's room, to see them already transformed as  
well and looking in Neptune's mirror.  
  
Neptune looked up at Pluto, "It's Hotaru." The three outer scouts ran towards  
the youngest girl in the household. As they got there, the room was filled  
with dark energy. Hotaru's body was growing, from age eight to ten, to  
twelve... On her forehead appeared the symbol of the dark one then Saturn,  
then the dark one and then Saturn. Hotaru herself was trashing around and  
crying out in pain. Uranus tried to hold her down but a black energy blasted  
her away and she slammed into a wall.  
  
"Uranus!" cried out Neptune as she ran to her partner's side, "Are you al-  
right?"  
  
Uranus nodded as Pluto said with urgency, "Quick, call the queen, Ranma and  
Rei!" Neptune nodded and pressed the red button on her new communicator,  
that Ami, Ranma and Usagi had created.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Ranma, Usagi and Rei... we need you three in Hotaru's room immediately!~  
Neptune's sharp, commanding voice woke the three up from their sleep and  
mediation as the three closed their eyes and teleported into Hotaru's room.  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? E-mail me at salee@crosswinds.net and please visit my page  
at http://anime.n3.net or http://anime02.n3.net  
  
Also big thanks to Raikyn, my pre-reader for all his help. This fic wouldn't  
be as good as it is without his help. Written 28/06/00. 


	5. Truth Or Dare

Disclaimers: "Ranma 1/2" and "Sailor Moon" are not mine. All rights reserved,  
used without permission. All other ideas and characters belong to me, Bambi  
Star salee@crosswinds.net.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Raikyn and Beige Chocobo for pre-reading this fic  
and for pointing out all my silly mistakes. The latter also writes fanfics  
which are located at his own page http://www.geocities.com/beigechocobo.  
And...  
  
HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY, CHRIS-SAN!!! -- A very special person and friend.  
I dedicate this chapter/part to you! Please enjoy reading it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SM/Ranma][Crossover FanFic]  
  
[Destiny's Price]  
A Sailor Moon / Ranma 1/2 Crossover  
Part Four - Truth Or Dare  
Written by Bambi Star  
---------------------  
The Sailor Senshi watched as their future Queen, and her two most protective  
friends materialized into the room with a flash of light. The Senshi stared  
at each of their state of dress.  
  
Rei was wearing her temple robes and was looking weary, her eyes were  
slightly blood-shot from the lack of sleep and the horrors of her nightmare.  
Other than her eyes, she looked ready and awake.  
  
Usagi was wearing a loose long-sleeved baby blue shirt that just passed her  
bottom, and matching short baby pink pants. She was yawning, however; having  
gone to bed after her shower not long ago. Her hair was a little ruffled up,  
making her look incredibly cute and the innocence of a young girl shone  
through. She looked around the room before fixing her gaze at the green-  
haired Guardian of Time, questionably.  
  
Ranma was wearing a close fitting top and short shorts. He was frowning, his  
mind occupied by thoughts of something other than the current situation. (Did  
I enjoy that dream? Was it a dream? Why about I dreaming about Akane anyway?  
I love Usagi now. I should have dreams of her.) His frown deepened, (I will  
not betray Usa. My heart already now belongs to Usagi, not Akane.) A conflict  
of emotions swirled around inside of him as he sadden, (What do I do now?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neptune stared at the pigtail martial artist, or, to be more precise she was  
staring at his body. The clothes he wore did nothing to cover his modesty.  
They looked very tight and his shorts looked very short. Various thoughts  
entered her mind as she blushed, there were things she wanted to try but  
couldn't because her partner was another girl. If only...  
  
Uranus frowned, she didn't like the looks her partner was giving Ranma and  
from the expression on her face, she had a very good idea what the aqua-  
haired senshi was thinking of. She turned to look at Ranma. Sure, she was  
only attracted to girls but she had to admit that Ranma was also very  
attractive. Her mind wondered to think about a certain red-head, also known  
as Ranko or onna-Ranma. She shook her head to clear her mind, they were here  
to help Hotaru not have fantasies of Ranma in the middle of a crisis.  
  
"Welcome my queen, Rei, Ranma." greeted the oldest senshi. "It seems that  
someone is trying to taint Hotaru's mind and pull her to the dark side."  
  
"Hello Koneko-chan, Rei, Ranma." Uranus grinned slightly to herself as she  
saw Ranma flinched slightly. She knew of his phobia, it had gotten better but  
still was one of his main weakness. His other weakness was seeing girls cry,  
that amused her a great deal.  
  
Neptune blinked, quickly wiping the drool away from her mouth, "Umm... hello  
princess, Rei and Ranma..." her face went red as she looked away. (Oh god,  
what they caught me staring?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uranus frowned again and she begun to think of a plan. Once this was over,  
she was going to join the GRAUT (get Ranma and Usagi together) club. The  
club's members consisted of people who believed that Ranma and Usagi should  
be a couple. The leader of the club was Minako, who had started the whole  
thing with some help from Makoto. Soon after it was formed, Rei and Ami  
joined along with a few others, including Naru, Umino and, surprisingly  
enough, Motoki; who was Mamoru's best friend. They had all been surprised to  
see him there at the meeting, but Motoki voiced his opinions and had his own  
personal reasons.  
  
The GRAUTs* had been trying to find ways to get them together, either by  
making them see how much they need each other, or by getting Ranma to admit  
his love for Usagi. Their latest project was Operation - Photo shoots, was  
trying to give them an idea of what it was like to be in each other's arms.  
The project however didn't seem too successful; thus time for the next  
Operation - Uncontrollable Love.  
  
Uranus wondered what Usagi really felt for the sex-changing pigtail martial  
artist. They had lived together for almost three years now and everyone was  
positive that Ranma loved Usagi, but Usagi seemed to remain clueless. Who  
knows, maybe she already knew.  
  
Sure Ranma had a history... a really big history. But he was better for her  
princess than Mamoru ever was. The only problem was that Mamoru, and not  
Ranma, was the Prince of Earth. Ranma wasn't a prince at all. Prince of charm  
and capturing hearts maybe, but not a prince of any planet. That would be a  
problem for the future. But it seems that Ranma was not willing to let Usagi  
go so easily. He knew of her possible future but he still loved her. He knew  
about her future with Mamoru and Chibi-usa, and not with him. But still, he  
would not give up. Uranus secretly admired his strength and determination  
from a distance.  
  
Although it seems that Usagi and Ranma aren't dating, the others wouldn't  
dare to imposed on their relationship. Not to mention if they _did_ dare,  
the GRAUTs would be sure to hunt them down. Even though Ranma and Usagi are  
the most popular and desired guy and girl respectively, they were both very  
well respected and so the others would keep their distance. That was some-  
thing they were both grateful for that. Especially Ranma, after attending  
high school full of hormone-crazed boys; who sometimes chased after his girl  
side, even with the knowledge that Ranma was really one of them.  
  
She felt kind of ill at the last thought. All guys but Ranma were perverts,  
and only want one thing. She was glad that Ranma was different, otherwise,  
he might be dead right now.  
  
Now back to the situation, if only she could keep her mind on track.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* The GRAUTs - means the members of the GRAUT club. Think of it this way:  
The Get Ranma and Usagi Togetherers. Odd yes. But... *shrugs*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei shivered feeling cold and vulnerable, she didn't like the feel of this  
room. The evil vibes were getting to her and she wanted out. The room itself  
was poorly lit, despite that the light was on. She could see shadows and  
ghostly images in every corner of the room. It made her feel like she was  
back in her nightmare, suffocating. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to  
block out the horrible images.  
  
Her body trembled, and the fear of losing another of her loved ones  
overwhelmed her. Tears leaked out from the corner of her eyes. She wanted to  
escape, but there was nowhere run. If only she wasn't involved.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Right, so we need to enter Hotaru's mind." She turned to look  
at Rei. "Rei?" The raven hair priestess' knees weakened and she collapsed.  
  
"Rei!" gasped Ranma as he suddenly disappeared and appeared again to catch  
Rei in his arms. (Ok, I admit it. I'm jealous.) thought Uranus, (I didn't  
even see him move). She looked at her princess, who didn't even looked  
slightly surprised or impressed. Uranus got to her feet*, gritting her teeth  
to ignore the pain. "Are you alright?" asked Ranma. Confused for a second,  
Uranus turned to look at Ranma but discovered that he was talking to Rei.  
  
The young woman choked back a sob, "I-I'm sorry... I can't help you guys  
fight."  
  
Usagi's expression softened, "It's alright. Ranma and I will go." Ranma  
kneeled down, placing Rei down next to Uranus to rest.  
  
He finally turned to her, looking up, "Are _you_ alright, Haruka-san?"  
  
Uranus had her pride, she wasn't willing to acknowledge him that she was  
hurt. "I'm fine." Ranma stood up as she looked at him in the eyes. She hated  
it when there was someone else taller than her, especially when that person  
was younger. It was only a few centimetres more in height but it made all the  
difference to her. She was proud of her height, it gave her the strength. But  
when Ranma grew taller than her, she became withdrawn and was fast becoming  
jealous of his success. It wasn't until she realised how much Ranma had  
suffered, did she finally decided that Ranma needed the strength more than  
she did.  
  
"Ok, I believe you." Said Ranma as he smiled. He knew her well enough to know  
that she was lying. He was like that, pride and all. "It's just that, if we  
are gonna fight, we mind as well all be in perfect health." He shrugged as  
Uranus gritted her teeth. (Why... why that... jerk!) Ranma then moved to look  
at Hotaru.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Refer to end of last part/chapter where Uranus was thrown to the wall.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl was no longer trashing in her bed but her face was filled with pain  
and conflict. She had also stopped growing and was about the age of 14, the  
age she would have been if she haven't been reborn the first time. Her hair  
was long and the Mistress Nine and the Saturn symbol kept flicking back and  
forth on her forehead, as if a great battle was taking place in her mind.  
  
Ranma clenched his fist in anger; whoever was doing this to her was going to  
pay. It pained him to see her like this: no one deserved this type of  
torture... especially not her. She was like a younger sister he never had. He  
enjoyed spending his time with her, even if she was 10 years younger than  
him. He loved her just as much as he would love his mother.  
  
He had first met Hotaru when she was only 11 years old. As soon as Usagi  
introduced her to him, he had instantly felt an need to protect her. She was  
easily tired out then, and he had seen the loneliness in her eyes. Eyes such  
as he had often seen when he looked into the mirror. He felt a bond to her,  
and made sure that she was never hurt at school. He would walk to her to her  
elementary school every morning and walk her home afterwards to ensure that  
she wouldn't be picked on and teased. She was really a sweet kid. That was  
why it really hurt when they discovered that she was Mistress Nine...  
  
He clenched his fists, they had tried to kill her. Tried to kill Hotaru, the  
innocent kid, the Sailor Senshi of Saturn. She was just so young; she hadn't  
done anything to deserve this! He would eternally be thankful to Usagi for  
having to be her back alive, even if it was in a form of an infant. Usagi had  
risked her life to save Hotaru's, a truly selfless deed. That was one of the  
reasons why he loved her with all his heart. Slowly, he begun to focus his  
attention on the girl before him again.  
  
Her breathing was becoming ragged and strangled as if someone or something  
blocking out her wind pipe. (Idiot! Why didn't you think of it before!) Ranma  
mentally slapped himself and quickly turned to Usagi, "Usa, can you get  
Hotaru's clothes off her? They're several sizes too small." He then turned to  
Pluto who nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
He turned his back on the newly-grown teenage girl and began to get angry at  
himself. She could have died while he had been lost in his thoughts, and it  
would all have been his fault! He then examined Uranus, trying to forgot the  
matter and remove the dull stone from his heart... Uranus seemed fine now.  
  
He went to Rei and kneeled down in front of her. Watching from the corner of  
his eye as Pluto quickly ran back into the room with some clothes in her  
hand. He placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Try and get some rest Rei." The  
young woman was no longer crying but still looked really pale and sick. Ranma  
gave her a reassuring smile. "Try to go to sleep. And when you wake up again,  
everything would be taken care of, ok?"  
  
Rei nodded weakly as Ranma embraced her warmly. He then stood up and faced  
the others. "Ok, Pluto, tell us how we can get into Hotaru's mind and destroy  
that evil." He clenched his fists, "Whoever is doing this to Imouto will  
pay... Dearly... Even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Usagi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make sure  
of that." She smiled at him to confirm that she was with him, he nodded in  
reply.  
  
Uranus and Neptune nodded as they all turned to Pluto for the instructions.  
Since she was the guardian of time and space, she obviously knew more on this  
subject than others did in this world.  
  
"I will stay here with Rei. Usagi-hime and Ranma please transform and then  
everyone form a ring around Hotaru. Clear your minds and prepare for a Sailor  
teleportation. I will do the rest and send you there." instructed Pluto as  
she raised up the time key above her head.  
  
Usagi took out her eternal moon brooch while crying out, "Eternal Moon, make  
up!" She was lifted to the air as she was bathed with light. Her clothes  
were removed and with a flicker of feathers, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in  
Usagi's place. While Usagi was transforming, Ranma did the same thing... only  
with a red rose. Ranma hated the rose, it reminded him of the Kunos back at  
Nerima and too much of Mamoru, especially the part where he was the Prince of  
Earth. And how he was 'destinied' to marry Usagi. Oh, how he hated Destiny.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up in the heavens, Sin was looking down at unfolding scene... And sneezed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TM2 (Tuxedo Mask II), Moon, Uranus and Neptune gathered around Hotaru as they  
held hands, each with their own thoughts. (I hope Hotaru-chan would be ok.)  
(Those bastards! I'll kill them! I'll kill them!) (Whoever is doing this to  
Imouto will pay on my hands.) (I'm worried what Ranma and Ka-chan will do.  
They think alike too much sometimes, too protective of Hotaru-chan.)  
  
"Remember, this is a human mind and, as such, there are things that person  
will want to keep hidden. I trust you all to know where you can tread and you  
can not." Everyone nodded as Pluto continued, "Be careful and I will await  
your return. Good luck."  
  
The four nodded once again as they sealed the light away from their eyes.  
Each one silently calling out to their power. (Eternal Moon Power!) (Uranus  
Planetary Power!) (Neptune Planetary Power!) (Terra Planetary Power!) Pluto  
also closed her eyes, (Pegusus, help me open the portal to the subconscious  
world to save Hotaru's soul.) She raised her staff over her head and pointed  
the orb directly above Hotaru's mind.  
  
Streams of deep purple light reached out towards the four senshi, and wrapped  
them up like ribbons. Each person had their own aura appeared and flared up.  
TM2 had the aura of purple and yellow sparks, Moon had a pink aura, Uranus  
had gold and Neptune had a aqua aura. On everyone's forehead was a glowing  
symbol. Suddenly their auras formed a ball over Hotaru's mind and it entered  
her mind. A white glow surrounded all four people and as Pluto opened her  
eyes, the four senshi collapsed to the ground. Their spirit and mind entering  
Hotaru's.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pluto took a deep breath... That exercise had taken a lot out of her. She  
then went to check on the four senshi and she could see a slightly fainted  
glow still coming from each of their foreheads. She smiled, (So, it begins.  
And I'll be closer to keeping the promise I made a thousand of years ago.)  
She saddened, as a memory that could never be forgotten resurfaced in her  
consciousness, (I will NOT make the same mistakes again.)  
  
Her eyes turned to study Ranma's face. It was strange how quickly everyone  
disregarded Ranma's abilities to be Tuxedo Mask. How he could use all of  
Mamoru's attacks especially making red roses appear, much to his(Ranma's)  
displeasure. The girls were all glad that Ranma had agreed to become Tuxedo  
Mask for their sake. He had proven to be much more useful than Mamoru ever  
was, with his martial arts skills and the cane and... roses. But truth to  
be told, it was only neccessary for him to become Tuxedo Mask to prevent  
any suspicion rising from the media and public: Why Tuxedo Mask had suddenly  
stopped showing up.  
  
Pluto frowned, her eyes narrowing. Because of Mamoru, the future was now no  
longer stable. She sighed, glad that Ranma had turned up at the right time.  
Everyone had preferred the transaquasexual pigtailed martial artist and heart  
breaker, over the cold hearted b****** who left without a word. She felt  
sorry for her princess, she would have the most difficult choices to make  
regarding of the world and it's future. After all, she _was_ Destiny's Child.  
  
In a way, Pluto also had always envied her. Usagi had her family, she had her  
friends, a good heart, innocence and choices, different paths to travel.  
Since she herself was now a immortal, she only had one path to travel. To  
guard the Gate of Time until Time itself no longer existed. Her eyes started  
to water. Life was so unfair to her, not long after the Silver Millenium had  
started, she was called to duty.  
  
Since then, she always longed to have a real family, to be able to hold her  
own child in her arms instead of just watching her from a distant. Tears fell  
to the ground with a small splash, and like the rain, more teardrops  
followed. It was so unfair... Not even her child's father knew of their own  
daughter.  
  
Life alone, a LONG life alone was not very pleasant. It pained her to watch  
her love forget all about her, to watch her daughter grow up never knowing  
her mother was always there.  
  
She fell to the ground and sobbed, her staff falling to the ground beside  
her with a *clang*. She felt so alone... So very alone...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei watched the scene unfold from the corner of the room with startled  
eyes... What could have hurt Setsuna-san like the way she was crying now? It  
was... disturbing in a way, yet she felt her heart wanting to help her and  
comfort her. As Rei made her way to the green hair older woman by crawling,  
her own problems were forgotten as she begun thinking of reasons for Set-  
suna's breakdown. She always had the strongest will to success. Now, to see  
her like this...  
  
Setsuna had always seemed emotionless, like she was inhuman. Like she had no  
life to live but just be the Senshi of Time. (That's it!) thought Rei with  
realisation. Now she knew why Setsuna never expressed her emotions much, it  
was to protect herself from getting hurt. After all, she had to always  
guarded the Gate of Time where she was placed alone from human interaction.  
Rei wondered if there was a time, where even Setsuna had a normal life. (She  
must feel so alone.)  
  
She reached the still crying woman, placing a hand on her shoulder and asked  
worriedly, "Setsuna?" After all, it wasn't like it was often that someone  
will just break down and cry like Setsuna currently was. AND it wasn't very  
often that Setsuna would even show ANY emotions at all.  
  
Teary garnet red eyes met dark violet ones, as Rei wrapped her arms around  
the much older woman's shoulders, drawing her in protectively and allowing  
her to cry on her shoulder. While patting her on the back she whispered,  
"Let it all out. Just let it all out."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the light died away from their eyes, they examined the area. "Where are  
we?" asked Moon. "It looks exactly like the room we were just in, only much  
colder and darker." She shivered, emphasizing her point.  
  
TM2 looked through his mask, (Stupid costume, why did I have to wear this?)  
he thought bitterly. "I guess we're in Hotaru's mind now," said Uranus.  
  
They walk around examining every centimetre of the room. "Where exactly are  
we? Do you think the enemy is close by?" Moon asked as she slightly shivered  
again. The darkness, the evil, was clawing at her... scratching her and  
calling out to join them. She tired to hide behind her friends and be as  
small and unseen as possible. "I don't like this room."  
  
TM2 turned around and placed a arm around her shoulders as she jumped  
slightly and tensed up. He pulled her close to him, protectively and away  
from the danger. It was a cute picture and Uranus and Neptune had to smile  
at that, despite their situation. If only Ranma would tell Usagi of his  
feelings... If there was one thing that puzzled them all, was why Ranma just  
couldn't say that he loved Usagi to her face. After all, it was obvious that  
they both loved each other. Well... no one was quite sure about Usagi's  
feelings, but Ranma's were very obvious. He would do *anything* to make her  
happy. Was that what he was afraid of? That he couldn't make her happy?  
  
"Come on, let's go." He said, no, more like commanded as he felt Sailor Moon  
relax slightly. "After all, if the enemy wasn't nearby then why would Pluto  
send us here?" Uranus frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement as all four  
of them headed towards the door as one. Everyone tensed, getting in slightly  
defensive stances as each felt an evil presence.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ohohohoho." Laughed a voice as TM2 shivered, (The voice... so familiar...)  
"Ranma-darling! Let's run away together!" Slowly the sound changed to the  
one of starving cats, each clawing at him.  
  
TM2's eyes widened as he yelled in terror, "NO! Get away!" He pushed Moon  
away as clenched his head in agony as a sharp bolt of pain flashed ripping  
through his mind. "AHHH!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was startled when he pushed her away, but horrified when he started to  
scream. "Ranma!" she cried out in horror from the cold ground. His screams  
filled her ears as the two outer senshi quickly ran to aid him, trying to  
hold him down. "What's wrong Ranma?!" asked Moon as she tried to stand up.  
  
She felt so heavy, like the time in Rubius' spaceship. It was not long after  
she met up with Ranma again. She felt as if her bones were crushing in her  
body against her weight. "Help me..." she cried out weakly, struggling to  
stand up. But Ranma's screams only filled the air. The ground around her were  
collapsing from all the pressure. She looked up to see that the others were  
all gone, but the screams still filled her ears. Blood flowed to her eyes,  
and soon she could only see red. What was going on here...? She continued to  
fight, no way was she going to let this... this evil win.  
  
Sailor Moon clenched her jaw in determination. Hurt or not, she still had her  
friends to save. Dimly, she didn't notice that she was back as just Sailor  
Moon. Without her wings and new powers.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ranma! Usagi!" yelled out both Uranus and Neptune, suddenly there were all  
alone with only each other. It was only a few seconds ago when they were  
trying to help TM2. They turned around to check on their Princess, to  
discover that she had disappeared, maybe under the layer of fog that suddenly  
appeared. They turned back to TM2 to also discover that he too was no longer  
there. His screams of agony were gone, and there was now only complete  
silence.  
  
They pressed their backs against each other for support as they stood their  
ground. Uranus had took out her sword and Neptune, her mirror. Both women  
were looking back and forth, cautiously. They had both refused to believe  
that they had already failed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Images, memories swirled around his head. Memories that didn't belong to him  
filled his mind with such agony. He fought to stop them from invading his  
mind. These memories were not his own. He shouldn't be seeing them...  
  
Various images of Hotaru plagued his mind, ones when she were young, and some  
of when she was older. The times when her father took care of her, when her  
mother had never came back home to Hotaru's school life before both Usagi and  
Ranma came into her life. The only memories that were missing was of the  
times where Hotaru's body were taken over by Mistress Nine.  
  
He then realised that he and Hotaru had much more in common than he had first  
realised. They each only had a father to take care of them for so long. Both  
wishing that they have friends and to be like everyone else, someone normal.  
Both longing to have another sibling to share their secrets with...  
  
Slowly, the magic around him started to disappear and he was just left with  
wearing his long sleeved red chinese shirt and black pants. It had been so  
long since he had worn these clothes.  
  
Ranma rose to his feet with determination. He now knew what to do. Fight.  
Survive. And love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Moon gasped for air. Why was this happening to her again? Tears fell  
from her face. "You cannot not resist my powers. You will love me."  
  
She looked up at the long dead Prince Demando of the Dark Moon family. Her  
eyes opened wide. (NO!!!) her mind screamed as more tears fell from her eyes  
uncontrollably, (Please... anything else but this!!!) He leaned forward to  
kiss her, and she couldn't do anything, he was paralysing her. (Ranma...) She  
squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the paralysis off her body. She didn't want  
anyone but the one she loved to kiss her.  
  
It had been almost 3 years now, but the memory was fresh still in her mind.  
She had woken up on his bed wearing some sort of gown. He wanted her to be  
his queen, and he had undressed her.  
  
Her fear turned into anger as she looked at him with fury in her eyes and  
sneered. "You're already DEAD." She clenched her fist, the paralysing spell  
wearing off as he took a step back startled.  
  
"No, how can this be?" he gasped shocked.  
  
"You never learn, do you?"  
  
She swung her fist forward hoping for contact, but he teleported away just  
in time. She gasped and quickly looked around for any sign of him. Damn it!  
Why was she so slow all of a sudden? Like before she met Ranma again and  
started training in the art... Suddenly she felt two hands grabbing her arms  
from behind, pushing her roughly down to the ground. She cried out in pain as  
her arms were pulled back behind her back, her wrists were held onto so  
tightly that she thought none of her blood could flow through her veins.  
  
She tried to push herself up from the ground but he was sitting on her,  
making her place her body into too much strain. So she did the only thing  
she could. Scream; "LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"Either way, you will be my bride." he whispered into her ear. His breath on  
her neck making her shiver as she continued to struggle under his weight.  
"It's so nice of you to be doing all that training to improve your body." She  
growled under breath, if she wasn't feeling so weak then she would...  
  
He yanked her back ribbon, and she watched in horror as her Sailor suit begun  
to unravel into pink ribbons around her body, leaving her only to what she  
was perviously wearing. He turned her around so she could face him. She  
quivered in anger, (No way is this bastard going soil my honor!) He pinned  
her arms above her head as he sat on her.  
  
"There is no escape." He ripped open her shirt with one hand, leaving her  
chest bare. Any hope that she will be able to walk away from this incident as  
a virgin dimmed in her mind. She never ever felt so vulnerable...  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed out in anguish knowing what was going to happen  
next. She would never be able to face the world or Ranma again without having  
to look down in shame. (Please god, no. Anything but this.) Tears ran down  
her face as she laid down hopelessly, unable to do anything as she was able  
to be raped. (What have I done to deserve this...?)  
  
He laughed with triumphant in his voice, "I once told you not to resist. Now  
just be a good little girl and relax. I'll make it enjoyable for you too."  
  
She then gritted her teeth, her hormones* pumping through her bloodstream.  
All the times of when she fought back came to her, why was this time any  
different from the last? (No, I'm not going down without a fight. Not without  
a proper fight.) "You can never make me happy." With that, she spat on him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* No, not sexual hormones, but the famous hormone known as adrenaline. I  
thought to include the word 'hormones' in because I found it interesting.  
Hormones are the messagers for your endocrine system; used to produce the  
chemicals that are involved in a lot of bodily functions, from your sexual  
development to your arousal, mood and metabolism. The endocrine communication  
system not only helps you regulate everyday alertness and mood, but it helps  
you respond to emergencies, i.e. adrenaline; 'fight or flight.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi's act of defiance gave her the confidence she needed to perform the  
next task. If things would work at according to plan...  
  
He looked down at her angrily, wiping away her spit as she had anticipated.  
As he raised his clenched fist above her face, she prepared herself for the  
blow, she knew this was going to hurt. He slammed his fist into her left  
cheek as she felt a surge of pain and her head was knocked to the side.  
Blood was trailing down her cheek as she grinned. She turned to face him,  
(So predictable). And laughed.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
She saw his confused expression. (Now!) She narrowed her eyes then slammed  
her clenched fist to his face with all her might, sending him flying off her.  
She stood up slowly and looked down upon him smugly. He fell for her little  
diversion and was freed to use one of her hands. She watched as he stood up  
towering over her like a burning mountain. A faint crackling aura around him  
could be seen. For a second, she felt only terror for her actions, and her  
confidence was gone. Soon it was replaced only with the desire for vengeance.  
  
Usagi wiped the blood from her chin as she took up an defensive stance. Her  
jaw set with determination and her eyes burned with fire; she will remove  
this nightmare from the rest of her life. "Prepare yourself."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma ran as fast as he could, he knew his Usagi was in danger. After living  
with her for a few years, he felt that they had a strong bond formed between  
each other. He could just feel Usagi's fear, pain and anger as if it was his  
own emotions. He paused for a moment, 'his Usagi'? (Usagi is not mine, but  
she is for everyone. But I am hers.)  
  
Suddenly he saw a beam of light shooting up at the sky, ones like Chibi-usa  
had... (Usa-chan!) He lowered his head and sprinted towards the beam,  
ignoring the painful throbbing at the back of his head and the agonising  
screams.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!"  
  
The two outer senshi yelled out, launching their attacks out at the youmas,  
quickly disintegrating them. They had appeared not long after both Ranma and  
their future queen had disappeared. It was useless though, as only more  
youmas appeared to replace the former ones. Sweat dripped down from their red  
faces as they looked at each other, not knowing how much longer they could  
withstand against these increasing amount of youmas.  
  
"Well... I'm impressed." laughed a feminine voice, "You two are still in one  
piece. I guess Lord Antonia was right about you guys after all." All of a  
sudden, the youmas disappeared and they took a quick gasp for air before  
preparing for battle once more.  
  
Uranus clenched her sword tightly in her hand, "I don't care who your damn  
Lord is. But if he was the one to have contaminated this mind, he will pay!"  
She clenched her teeth. "Show yourself, you coward!"  
  
The voice tsked, "My my, Haruka. You sure are impatient as always."  
  
"How do you know my name?!" demanded the blond tomboy senshi with fury in her  
eyes. This girl was going to pay.  
  
A figure came into the light and the two senshi gasped, slightly lowering  
their guard. Long pink pigtails, large rabbit like buns and red eyes...  
"Black Lady?!"  
  
The pink hair young woman smirked as she spread her arms out like wings. "The  
one and only."  
  
"How can this be?" gasped Neptune as she quickly took out borrowed Mercury  
computer and did a scan on the girl in front of them. "To make a clone of the  
Princess... or to have turned her to their side..."  
  
"Scan all you want, Michiru." laughed Black Lady, as Neptune frowned. "But  
all you would find is that all my DNA codes matches Chibiusa's." Uranus  
glared at her, she looked exactly like the description Usagi had told them,  
only she had a black eight pointed star on her forehead, instead of an black  
crescent moon. Either way, the girl in front of them was evil; She must die.  
  
Uranus stood back into a defensive stance, waiting for her to make the first  
move as Neptune placed the computer away and stood next to her lover,  
mirroring her stance. "And why is that?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei looked down at sleeping Setsuna and brushed her fringe away from her  
eyes to see a faint glowing Pluto symbol on her forehead. After crying her-  
self to sleep in her arms, Rei placed her down gently onto the ground and  
covered her with a blanket. Not long after Pluto had fallen asleep, she  
reverted back to just Setsuna.  
  
Rei stared at the woman in front of her, was this the real Setsuna? Was this  
fragile woman really the core of the unemotional senshi of Pluto? It was only  
then did she come to realise how little people know of this woman. It didn't  
help matters when she wouldn't talk about herself, even with the encourage-  
ment from everyone else.  
  
Standing up, Rei walked to Hotaru shivering. With Hotaru's hair long, it  
reminded of her of the time when Hotaru's body was taken over by Mistress  
Nine and how close it was to the end of the world. The raven hair woman  
wondered if she would be standing right there, if Usagi had not wanted to  
bring baby Hotaru to this world.  
  
She placed a hand on the girl's forehead. What she felt shocked her, as she  
stumbled backwards and landed on her bottom painfully. The amount of evil  
energy she felt inside the girl...  
  
Her eyes widen, and with the others in Hotaru's mind... "I have to warn  
them!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the captain of the Negaverse army made his way to the throne room, his  
hard, metal-plated boots tapped against the marble floor of the palace. His  
brown hair was short and wild a contrast compared to his deep purple stony  
eyes, and expressionless face. He was wearing a black armour and had a large  
bastard sword at his side.  
  
He kneeled down before the person currently occupying the throne, his armour  
screeching in protest. "My Lord."  
  
The man looked down at his minion, his red eyes glowing slightly.  
"Naitsuusha, what do you have to report about the invasion?"  
  
"We are approaching the core, my Lord." Naitsuusha reported, "None of our  
generals have been injured, yet."  
  
"Very good. You are dismissed." Naitsuusha bowed and left the room, leaving  
the lord to his thoughts.  
  
"So... we are winning." he spoke out loud, spinning his chair around. The  
light illuminated his face. He had blood red hair and eyes, a large scar  
starting from above his right eyebrow, going straight down to his cheek. If  
one looked closely enough to his eyes, they would see that his right one was  
glass. He took a sip of his blood red wine, his fanged teeth showing for a  
few moments.  
  
"How surprising, I thought that they were stronger than that." He propped his  
left elbow up and rested head on it, thinking.  
  
"Don't underestimate them, Antonia." A screen flared up in front of him,  
revealing another figure. This one had long black hair and dark red eyes,  
wearing a crown on his head. Despite his young looks, his eyes showed  
knowledge, wisdom and age. "That was how they had never managed to secure  
this universe in history."  
  
Antonia smirked, "Where they failed, we will succeed." With that he laughed  
malignantly.  
  
"Yes..." (And finally will I be able to rule this universe with Princess  
Mulan and my two children.) He then turned to the arrogant man in front of  
him, "You have more important matters to settle."  
  
Antonia stood from his chair and bowed, "Of course, my Lord." With that, he  
teleported away.  
  
"Naitsuusha, approach." The door opened and the captain from before entered.  
"You are aware of our situation here. No matter what happens, you are to  
watch and protect her. For that, I want you to attend her world."  
  
Naitsuusha bowed deeply. "I am honored to be entrusted with this mission. I  
will not fail you."  
  
"I know." his eyes softened, "After all, you still love her."  
  
"Lord Lanis?" asked Naitsuusha confusedly as he looked up at his king.  
  
The king's eyes hardened once more. "Begone."  
  
Naitsuusha bowed once more before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Lanis  
looked up, (Forgive me, daughter. But this must be done.) With that, the  
screen winked out of existance.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isthar sighed. Being a mortal again was going to be hard, especially after  
she had experienced at least a thousand years worth's of immortal pleasures  
that simple mortals did not have. Being a mortal meant that she was going to  
have to shower at regular intervals, she couldn't eat what she wanted, she  
could die or worse. The only good thing she could keep was her divine powers.  
But more importantly was that she would be able to get closer to her son; to  
train, comfort and protect.  
  
She grinned, (And perhaps make Usagi-chan jealous.)  
  
"Hey babe." A man approached her from no where and placed a hand on her  
shoulder. "Ya lookin' for a good time?"  
  
She sighed. Ok, so maybe she should have thought about a new ware robe first  
before coming down here. "No thanks." She peeled off his grabby hand from her  
shoulder and continued walking.  
  
"Come on babe. You got to be lookin' if ya wearing that 'round." he continued  
to pester her as she grew more impatient with him.  
  
Him pinching her bottom was the last straw. "That's it! Die, you pervert!"  
She spun around, her eyes flashing for a few seconds. The man thought he may  
have made a mistake when he suddenly saw a fist flying at him then saw stars  
going around his head while twitching in incontrovertible pain.  
  
"Hmph." Isthar cracked her knuckles, "Man, it's been a while since I last had  
a good fight." She then grinned, "I know! I'll spar with Ranma!" With boosted  
enthusiasm she started to sprint off, her clothes changing to a more  
'earthly' one.  
  
"Did you hear that Daisuke?" asked his partner, Hiroshi.  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Yes, Ranma that heart breaker just added another woman to  
his list."  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "Isn't he just a little too greedy?"  
  
They looked at each other then grinned, "Let's play him a visit tomorrow. And  
maybe we can see that chick again!"  
  
"She was HOT!"  
  
"Totally hot."  
  
The two old friends started to walk off.  
  
"Ever hotter than Yuka?"  
  
"No way. No way she's hotter than Yuka."  
  
"Yep. No way she's hotter than Sayuri."  
  
They both grinned with lechery then sprinted off home to their wives.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi rolled to the side, narrowly missing the blast shot by the evil Prince.  
She looked up at him while trying to catch her breath back, sweat dripping  
down from her face. Demando had obviously forgotten about his plan to make  
her his queen, and had replaced it with just killing her. Through the course  
of the battle she had thought about attempting to transform into Sailor Moon  
again but there was just not enough time. While she could be transforming, he  
could attack her from behind and she could be dead. Plus, she didn't know for  
such that if her brooch will work in a place like this.  
  
She gritted her teeth, she already felt so worn out and it was just a few  
minutes into the fight. Normally, a battle like this would have easily been  
finished before he could even touch her. What was wrong with her? She felt  
her body ache. It wasn't necessarily that she was getting physically hurt,  
but it would due to the fact that she was too weak to defend herself that  
really hurt and left her mentally drained.  
  
He approached her, with his left black eye making it more imitating. She took  
a step back, focusing the last of her energy into one attack behind her back.  
However before the attack was completed, the energy disappeared as she  
clenched her head in pain and screamed out in anguish, dropping to her knees.  
It felt like lightning bolts shooting into her head as her moon symbol  
appeared on her forehead, releasing the moon beam.  
  
Demando frowned as Usagi dropped to the ground, unconscious. "I didn't need  
your help."  
  
The figure was revealed as she moved away from the shadows, "... Mistress  
Nine."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setsuna woke up from her deep sleep, her eyes wide with shock, "No... Please  
no, anything but that."  
  
She sat up abruptly, causing her head to ache. Placing a hand on her forehead  
she looked around to see where Rei was. She saw that the priestess had  
transformed and was mediating near Usagi. Sensing that she also needed to do  
something to herself, she transformed into Sailor Pluto.  
  
Sailor Mars turned around, "Setsuna?"  
  
"Come on, we have a job to do," said Pluto as she sat next to the other  
woman.  
  
Mars nodded and they both closed their eyes to concentrate. If they had  
closed their eyes a fraction of a second later, they would have witnessed  
Sailor Moon detransforming to just Usagi and her brooch glowing slightly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You guys have gotten stronger." said Black Lady breathing heavily. "But not  
strong enough." She charged at the two exhausted outer senshi.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Demando picked up the fallen blond, as Ranma breathlessly entered the area.  
"Usagi!" The evil prince looked at him and smirked. Before Ranma could reach  
him, Demando teleported away.  
  
"USAAGGGGGIIIII!!!!" yelled Ranma as he fell to his knees, not yet noticing  
another occupant in the area. "Damn, I was too close!" He punched the ground  
in anger as hot tears dripped down.  
  
"But not close enough."  
  
Ranma looked up and glared at her hissing, "Mistress Nine."  
  
She smirked, "I've been waiting for you, Ranma Saotome."  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahhh! Gomen Gomen!!! Gomen minna for the long wait. Ahahaha... Would a little  
preview make up for it?  
  
Preview:  
Ranma glared at the woman in front of him with fury in his eyes. "You will  
die!" Clouded with the colour of red, he charged at her blindly.  
  
Mistress Nine smirked, "Pathetic, brother dear."  
  
Ok... ok... maybe that wasn't much help... Well then! That's just gives you  
more of reason to stick around for the next part, right? Right? No answer?  
*pouts*  
  
Next time on Destiny's Price: While recovering from their first major attack  
in a long time, Usagi is visited by old friends, bringing with them the first  
prophecy of the future. Things only get worse for both Ranma and Usagi when  
Usagi struggles to sort out her feelings on her mother. When will Ranma ever  
tell Usagi how he really feels? Or would it be too late for him when he does?  
Read the next parts to find out. (When I get around to write it. =P) (Some  
people on my animexovers ML may find some scene familiar...)  
  
Bambi: HEY!!! Watch the rotten fruits! If any of this stuff gets on me  
then... I'll... I'll...  
  
Thinks for a good threat  
  
Bambi: I'll charge you for my laundry bill! That's it! I'll charge you! And,  
and, and... So there! Phhhtttpppp!!!  
  
Sticks tongue out  
  
Bambi: HEY!!! You hitted me!  
  
Several other fruits about thrown at her. Bambi is angry.  
  
Bambi: That's it! I'm not going to start working on the next part until a  
fortnight. Muahahahahaha!  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
Bambi: A chocobo? Again?! WAHHH!!! MUMMY!!!  
  
Runs off balling her eyes out  
  
BStar: Don't worry about Bambi here. She's just a little stressed out about  
school work. Now... to deal with the person who catapulted that chocobo...  
  
Rolls up sleeves and cracks her knuckles  
  
BStar: AHA! There you are!!  
  
Runs off chasing about mysterious figure  
Moments later BStar returns running back  
  
BStar: AHHHHHHH!!! Ranma and Usagi are going to be torn apart in chapter 5 or  
6?! NOO!!! More rivals for Usagi's heart?!  
  
A paper is thrown at her head  
  
BStar: What's this? reads BStar, YOU BAKA!!! You're not meant to tell them  
that! And you better not tell them that it 'might' be really upsetting in the  
future parts, or that someone really really close to Usagi is going to become  
evil. No, no. Don't tell them that, ok? Bambi  
  
Looks at audience  
  
BStar: Whoops...  
  
A mallet appears and knocked her out and Bambi appears again, covered in  
rotten fruit  
  
Bambi: Ahahahaha... stupid me for having to write that in the letter...  
  
Picks up BStar  
  
Bambi: Ja ne!  
  
*ZOOM!*  
  
Bambi pokes her head back in  
  
Bambi: And don't forget to write to me to tell me what you think!!! And no,  
not about this silly thing me and my other side wrote up. ANYHOWS, You can  
find me at: salee@crosswinds.net or if that doesn't work, then write to to ME  
at: bambi_star9@hotmail.com. But PLEASE try the first e-mail first.  
  
JA NE!!!  
  
Finished on 05/06/01  
Revised on 10/06/01  



End file.
